


Election of the Patriots

by madeleine334



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: 2016 US Presidential Election, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artistic Liberties, Children, M/M, Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeleine334/pseuds/madeleine334
Summary: *Based off a post by Konami UK’s twitter for an election*Big Boss' days of war and infiltration are behind him. In order to expend the influence of his cause, he must become public. With the election of the next U.S. President comes new opportunities and reunions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this when the game came out, so it will be set around 2016 for the sake of the Presidential Election. Still new to this. Un-beta'd. Sorry for the mistakes. Fast travel unlocked! Politicians only give speeches, right?

“The 2016 presidential election has a long list of candidates this year; however, only three have been able to grab the attention of the American eyes. With the candidate eligibility change that has been implemented this year, Americans are no longer the only ones running. In fact, the three biggest candidates fall under the category of “other,”” the news anchor states. “Our first goes by the name of Skull Face, a former child of war and former leader of an international group that has been disbanded and discontinued. Skull Face has received a lot of scrutiny from the public in the past few months for his…interesting appearance. Some people have even said that he looks like a demented version of The Lone Ranger.” 

A small box forms to the left of the news anchor. Video footage of Skull Face’s most recent speech appears. “What is this nation lacking? Communication. Communication with each other and with the rest of the world. A world under one language is what we desperately need. I look out into the crowd and only see one thing, unity. United, we survive, separated, we fall.” The crowd can be heard cheering as Skull Face walks off the stage and the video ends. “That was Skull Face last night as he spoke in Cleveland, Ohio,” The news anchor said. “Our next candidate is-“ The screen turns black as Kazuhira Miller turns off the television in the hotel room he and his boss are sharing.

“Boss, we need to address Skull Face’s speech, last night. I’ll set up an interview with CNN tomorrow,” Miller says to his boss. “Ocelot is also having a speech tonight. I’ll send someone to go and listen in.”

Big Boss nods in agreement. “This is why you’re my campaign manager, you think of everything.”

Kaz smirks at the comment. “Who else would put up with you?” Kazuhira had known Big Boss for years and believed in him fully. To him, Big Boss was the shining light of hope that the world needed. Starting off in America was only the beginning. The American Dream today, the world tomorrow. 

“Kaz,”

“Yeah, boss?”

“Skull Face has no chance of winning the popular vote.”

“Why do you say that?”

“He speaks of unity to the people, but it will never happen. Not under him. We know his methods and so do the people. After what happened in the Middle East, the populace can’t trust him. That is what we need to focus on. His speeches are superb and the heat of the moment is what he is using to keep a high number of support,” Big Boss said. “Besides, Ocelot is our real competition.”

“Yes,” Miller agreed. “His exploits are relatively unknown to the people, and to us for that matter.”

Big Boss narrows his eyes at this; silent at Kaz’s statement. 

“What is that look? Do you know something I don’t?”

“No,” Big Boss turns to leave the room. He pauses. “We need to find out more on Ocelot,” he says before leaving the room.  
***  
Ocelot checks his tie for what seems like the millionth time before turning away from the mirror. He lets out a soft sigh as he looks at his campaign manager sitting on one of their hotel beds, watching television. She goes by the name of Eva, even though it’s not the name she was born with. For as long as they’ve known each other, neither had given their birth name. Adam was the name he had given her when asked. So close to the truth, but she had given Eva first. The connection to the story was good enough to keep her from knowing the truth. Ocelot was the name he chose now, Adam was the name given to him by former employees, and his true name was the one he kept close to himself. Himself and one other, but that was another secret. 

“Are you done getting pretty? You’ve been in there forever,” Eva said. “Your speech begins in three hours, why did you start getting ready now, anyways?”

“I just don’t want to be late.”

She turned her head from the television and looked at him. “You don’t want to be late? Are you serious? Since when did you care about that? You are always late.” 

His cheeks blush from embarrassment. “Not always, I’m not that young anymore.” He thinks of the time in his youth when his late habit cost him a moment he could never get back. “The Americans won’t tolerate tardiness, we both know that.”

Eva gave a knowing smirk. “Yes, tardiness gives way for missed opportunities,” she stands up. “The American Dream will take another due to lateness.”

Ocelot ignores her and walks towards the door. “I’m going to clear my head before the speech. I’ll be back in an hour.”

He doesn’t see Eva shake her head in disapproval, the smirk still lining her lips. “He will never learn, it seems,” she say to herself as Ocelot leaves her.  
***  
“Chico, I need you and Pequod to go to Ocelot’s speech tonight and relay information. It’s not being broadcasted and we need to know what happens,” Miller spoke into the phone.

“No problem, Miller,” Chico responds. 

“And Chico,”

“Yeah?”

“Keep an eye out for the boss.”

“Why? Is he going to be there?”

“I don’t know,” Miller says before hanging up.  
***  
Big Boss makes his way through the crowded street calmly. He knows nothing will happen to him here. His time with fighting wars has come and gone. The greatest soldier in the world is what they called him, a phantom. A legend. Now, it was all gone and forgotten. He’s become a politician representing the Diamond Dogs. Another plan that Kaz had come up with to launch their plot of neutralizing nuclear warfare worldwide. 

“Your perception is failing you, Snake,” a voice whispered in his ear.

Big Boss quickly turned to see Ocelot standing close, a grin lining his mouth as it usually did. “Don’t you have a speech to prepare for?”

“I have time.”

“Like you had time before you were supposed to meet at our rendezvous point?”

Ocelot sighed. “That was a long time ago. I swear, nobody forgets that.”

“How can I let you?” Big Boss said, a smile lining his features. “Because of that, I failed a mission.”

“Yeah, well, we all lost something in that mission,” Ocelot said, turning to leave.

“Wait,” Big Boss reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

Ocelot stopped and turned around. “I don’t want to talk about her.”

“I wasn’t going to; I was going to ask if you wanted to grab a bite to eat with me. You have a few hours before you have to give that speech.”

“So you do pay attention to me,” the smile returned to Ocelot’s face. “Lead the way, Big Boss.”

“Don’t call me that,” he said. “To you, I’m Snake.”

“Only Snake?”

“In public, I’m Big Boss. For you, I’m Snake.”

“And the other?” Ocelot asked.

“We will discuss the other in private.”

A blush made its way across Ocelot’s cheeks.

“Come on, let’s eat,” Big Boss began walking towards the direction of the restaurant he intended on bringing Ocelot to. One he knew his Spaghetti Western loving opponent would enjoy.  
***  
“Dammit, boss!” Miller sighed, ending the call for the fourth time. Big Boss had been ignoring his texts and calls. Kaz was beginning to worry, but he knew that the boss could handle his own. His main concern was that he was keeping something from him. Their conversation earlier that day brought suspicion to whether Big Boss was keeping information from Kaz or not. The real question was why. 

“Anything?” Huey Emmerich, the director of social media, asked.

“No, he refuses to respond to my messages.”

“Do you think he went to Ocelot’s speech?”

Kaz tried to stay calm as he looked at Huey. “Why would he?”

“I don’t know, check out the competition? Are you alright, Kazuhira?” Huey took a step back from Miller. He knew the man could have a temper, but would never lash out. Can’t be too careful, though. Luckily for him, he could move faster in his metal leg bracers than he would in a wheel chair. 

Kaz turned away from Huey and gritted his teeth. “I’m fine, just stressed.”  
***  
“And we’re back,” the reporter said. “In twenty minutes, Ocelot will make his speech in Arlington, Virginia. Although we are not able to air it, we will do a full report on the aftermath of the speech. This candidate has made a quiet an impression on the people with his unique style and political views on the state of the correctional facilities of the country. Last week, we interviewed Ocelot and asked him what he planned on changing if he won the election. He responded with, “The prison system is in dire need of depopulation. In its current state, we will run out of room before we know it. If we don’t change it now, we will be faced with more problems. I propose, if I win the presidency, that the American correction facility incorporate previous forms of justice. One does not learn from a free vacation,”” the reporter quoted.  
***  
Big Boss closed and locked the door of the hotel room he was sharing with Miller. 

“Where were you?” Kaz asked, frantic. “I thought you went to Ocelot’s speech! I was planning ways to address the public as to why you were there to support your opponent.”

“Calm down, Kaz. I went to grab something to eat.”

Kaz gave a sigh of relief. “What is your relationship with Ocelot, anyways?”

“Relationship?” Big Boss narrowed his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m not buying that the two of you don’t know each other. Spill it,” Kaz sat on his bed.

“Operation: Snake Eater.”

“What?”

“That’s how I know him,” Big Boss took off his shoes. “We were involved in the same mission.”

“That can’t only be it,” Kaz said. “Boss, tell me.”

Big Boss looked at Kaz. “You want to know?”

“Of course,” Kaz said. “This has been stressing me out all day! I nearly snapped at Huey today. I’ve been trying to let up on him, like you said.”

“Alright,” Big Boss lay down on his bed, looking at the ceiling as he began his explanation as to how he knew Shalashaska, Revolver Ocelot. “Operation: Snake Eater was based in Russia. We worked together to retrieve a stolen piece of U.S. equipment. This was before Outer Heaven. While the mission was to retrieve the equipment, it quickly changed into destroying the precursor to Metal Gear,” Big Boss sat up. “That’s how I know him. Now, I’m going to take a shower.”

Kaz watched his boss as he grabbed his towel and clothing. He didn’t believe him.  
***  
The next day, Kaz and Big Boss were on their way to an interview to discuss Ocelot and Skull Face as political opponents.

“Did you really have to bring DD?” Kaz asked as the wolf dog wagged his tail when Big Boss scratched behind his ear. 

“Of course, he’s a valuable member of the Diamond Dogs and the people love him,” Big Boss replied and began adjusting DD’s eye patch, a similar design to his own. “Besides, I want him here.”

DD licked Kaz’s face. 

“Now he’s taunting me,” Kaz grumbled. 

Big Boss chuckled and rubbed DD’s head, “Good boy.”

Once they got to the interview site, DD knew he had to act like an official member of the Diamond Dogs. He did not rush towards people, expecting petting. He did not embarrass his boss’ boy, or at least not too much. He couldn’t resist licking the blonde man’s face, knowing he would blush and look to the boss for assistance he wouldn’t receive. He even held his bladder for as long as he could until an intern finally took him outside for piddle time. 

“Such a good doggie you are,” the intern said as she rubbed his head, receiving a tail wag of appreciation. “Big Boss is lucky to have you, you are so cute!” The intern took DD to the dog park near the television station, knowing the wolf dog would appreciate the openness and sunshine.

Suddenly, a certain scent entered the air, a scent that DD knew very well. 

“What is it, boy?” The intern asked, noticing the change in the wolf dog’s behavior. 

DD knew he wasn’t supposed to leave the intern, but he knew that scent. It was the scent of someone special and it was calling out to him. DD let out a whine.

The intern looked out towards where DD was facing.

DD began looking for where the scent was coming from, seeing nothing but strangers and their dogs. Finally, he saw him. He was lounging under a tree, holding something. He was in DD’s line of sights, and he couldn’t leave him now. Ignoring the intern with him, DD sprinted towards the man under the tree. 

“DD, no!”

The man looked up, recognizing the name, only to see DD quickly making his way to him. “DD!” was all he managed to get out before the wolf dog leaped onto him, assaulting his face with licking and nuzzling. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, sir,” the intern began. “He is usually so well behaved, he, oh,” the intern looked at the man and DD. DD had removed himself from the man and was obediently lying next to him. The man was rubbing the top of DD’s head, smiling. 

“He’s a good dog, just a little excitable,” the man said.

“Yes,” the intern replied, a little flustered. “I’m sorry, Mr. Ocelot.”

Ocelot nodded, “Don’t worry. DD and I have an understanding. He acts like a fool and I put up with it.”

“O-oh,” the intern said. “DD, we should probably get back to the station. Big Boss should almost be done with his interview.”

At the name of his owner, DD jumped up. Ocelot smiled, “You better get back to him, DD. Don’t want him getting worried.”

DD whined and licked Ocelot’s hand before walking off with the intern.

“Thank you, sir. Sorry about DD,”

“No problem,” Ocelot replied. When the intern and wolf dog had left, Ocelot went back to the book he was reading before DD had made his presence known.

Back in the studio, Big Boss had answered the last of the questions before DD had trotted towards him. “What has you so happy?” He asked.

“I’m sorry, sir,” the intern said. “We went to the park and he, uh,” the intern trailed off.

“He did what?”

“Well, he saw your running opponent, Ocelot, and ran towards him.”

“DD,” Big Boss rubbed the dog’s head, fondly. “No fraternizing with the enemy.”

“Yes, DD,” Kaz interjected. “We don’t want any Diamond Dogs getting too friendly with any Ocelot Unit.” He made a side glance at his boss, looking for a reaction. The ex-soldier gave none, almost like he didn’t even hear him.

The intern, however, did react to the statement. She made a slight flinch. She knew something. Kaz made note of this, planning on when he should speak to her in private about it.

“Thank you for being here, Big Boss,” the interviewer said. “We have all we need, you can leave when you’d like.”

“No, thank you for having me,” Big Boss said before he whistled for DD to follow him. 

“Go on without me, I’ll be just a moment. I have to ask the station manager something,” Kaz told his boss.

Big Boss nodded, not giving in to his suspicion.

Once he was sure his boss and DD left the building, he began his search for that intern. He found her near the crafts table. “You’re the intern that took care of DD, right?”

Surprised, the intern nodded, “Yes, that was me. I’m sorry about earlier, I didn’t think he’d run to anyone.”

“No, don’t be sorry. DD can be a handful, sometimes. What was it he did, exactly?” Kaz asked. “I want him to take another appointment with the trainer to get him out of some bad habits.”

“Oh, well, we were in the dog park and he saw Ocelot. He ran towards him and began licking his face,” the intern explained. 

“Well, we will have to get that fixed as soon as possible.”

The intern smiled, “Thankfully, Ocelot wasn’t bothered by it.” Her smile faltered a bit, “In fact, he seemed to almost expect it. He mentioned that he and DD had an understanding. DD seemed to seek him out.”

“Interesting,” Kaz said. “I’ll send Ocelot an apology. Thank you for your help, today.” 

The intern nodded, “No problem, thank you for bringing DD. He is a real pleasure to watch, and so cute!” 

Kaz nodded, and began walking towards the exit. He pulled out his phone and called Morpho, a driver for the Diamond Dogs. “Morpho, I need you to pick me up. I’m at the corner of Broadway and Clarke.”

“Be there in a second, sir,” Morpho replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Big Boss knew Kazuhira would be grilling the intern for information on Ocelot, but he wasn’t worried. Or was it just he didn’t care? He knew DD missed the revolver toting blonde. The man and his dog returned to the hotel room. “What do you think, DD?” He asked, crouching next to the wolf dog. “Think we should pay Ocelot a visit?”

DD wagged his tail, furiously. He whined and gave little yelps. 

“I’m assuming that’s a yes.”

DD jumped on Big Boss, knocking him down and licking his face.

Big Boss pushed him off and sat up. “I need to tell Kaz that we need to set up another session with the trainer,” he mumbled to himself.  
***  
Eva found Ocelot in a dog park for reasons she didn’t understand. He was a public figure that people would certainly recognize, but here he was, lying in a dog park surrounded by people who didn’t give him a second glance. Also, why was he there? 

“Eva,” Ocelot acknowledged when she walked up to him. His eyes didn’t look up from his book.

“What are you doing here?”

“Oh Eva, age must be hitting you hard. As you can see,” he looked up from his book. “I am keeping tabs on Big Boss.”

“Yes, I saw his interview earlier.”

Ocelot looked back down at his book. “What was it about, anyways?”

“You don’t know?” Eva asked.

“I got…distracted.”

Eva rolled her eyes and leaned against the tree Ocelot was lying under. “He was asked about your views on the current state of the prison system and on Skull Face’s involvement with the Middle East in the 80s. He’ll be in the headlines soon; he not so subtly dropped information connecting Skull Face to Africa. People will catch on and Skull Face will be out of the running.” 

Ocelot snapped up to her. “He did?”

“Yes!” Eva sighed. “What is that book even good for if you’re not playing attention to what he is saying? Or is it just him?” Eva began sliding down the tree, sitting next to him. “What’s wrong, Adam? Can’t concentrate on the information spilling from your crush’s mouth?”

Ocelot stood and began walking away from the woman with his satellite video transmission device disguised as a book. “Do not speak to me of this; I wasn’t able to get a good connection. Not after I was tackled by a dog.”

Eva watched him leave. She smiled to herself. Ocelot believed himself to be so sly, thinking he had kept his blush hidden from her.  
***  
Huey was in a silent panic as he checked the news websites for information on the interview Big Boss had given earlier that morning. Their opinions were not what mattered at that moment, it was the knowledge they had received about Africa. The CNN interviewer had not asked for Big Boss to elaborate, but others certainly wished he did. “Cipher’s involvement with the Sahelanthropus was tragic, imposing such a threat on the native people and the mass killings of the Russian soldiers there. Let’s not forget the oil spills from the company, destroying habitats in Africa. But, Sahelanthropus has been destroyed, never to be rebuilt. A group of mercenaries took care of that, making them heroes for some. I honestly don’t know how Skull Face will pull through in this election. If he were to be successful, what would he bring to the American people other than killing? But, I digress. His campaign is not mine; I am only in charge of what I wish to tell the American people,” The Big Boss on the video player said. How was Huey going to tell Kaz about this? The man was already a bundle of emotions, violent ones, that he did not wish to mess with. 

Huey picked up his phone and dialed the numbers he dreaded knowing at that moment, “Kaz?”

“Huey? What do you want?”

“Uh,” Huey stammered. “Have you checked online or watched the news since the interview?”

“No, why?”

“Wait, weren’t you there?”

“No, I had to step out of the room for a bit to speak with the station manager regarding policies for animals in the station,” he replied, sounding annoyed.

“That explains it,” Huey replied. “Boss mentioned Cipher’s connection to Africa. CNN didn’t elaborate, but others are pulling up information and sharing. They know about the oil spill.”

“What!?” Kaz exclaimed. “What was he thinking? How are we going to explain this?”

Huey took a deep breath. “At least Skull Face is guaranteed to be kicked out of the running. There is no way he’ll be able to continue after this.”  
***  
That next morning, the headlines read: “Skull Face Drops Presidential Race: Oil Spill Connected To Cipher” and “How Did The Diamond Dogs Know?”

“Diamond Dogs’ knowledge to Cipher’s connection to the massive oil spill in Africa was made through an anonymous tip a few months ago. At first, we thought it to be a hoax, but had an investigation done anyways. After coming to a conclusion that the tip was real, it was decided that I would inform the FBI, however, I let the information slip during an interview and for that, I give my apologies to the American people and the government of the United States of America,” Big Boss said to the crowd of reporters and supporters. “I misspoke during an interview where this information was sensitive and informal. I should have spoken to government officials immediately after receiving information regarding Cipher and the oil spill.”

“He’s won their respect,” Kaz whispered to Morpho. 

“Yes, sir,” Morpho replied. “He managed to turn this in his favor. He has a 50/50 chance to win this.”

“Ocelot is a tricky one, we don’t know what he is thinking. Remember, his is profiting off this, too.”

“Thank you for your continued support,” Big Boss concluded, leaving the podium.

“Wait, Big Boss, what is your opinion on Skull Face dropping the race?” A reporter asked.

“Big Boss, Big Boss, can I get a quick interview?” Another reporter asked.

“Big Boss for president!” screamed a supporter.

Kaz had two bodyguards keep the people from approaching Big Boss; he had to meet with a representative of the FBI to confirm his claim of an anonymous tip. 

Once they made it to the car, Kaz gave an exhausted exhale. “What were you thinking, dropping this information on the people? We’re lucky they believed that lie you just made. Pequod, take us to the police station, it’s where we are meeting the FBI agents,” Kaz informed their driver.

“Hello, Pequod,” Big Boss greeted, ignoring the bundle of nerves that was Kaz. “Taking over for Morpho today?”

“Yes, sir. He’s driving the remaining Diamond Dogs from the speech location to the local campaign office.”

“Boss, keep on topic, please,” Kaz said, getting annoyed. “I was able to get the information from when you investigated the oil company all those years ago. It should be enough to appease the government. If they ask about the anonymous tip, tell them we never made contact with the source.”

“Kaz, you act like I’ve never lied to the government before. I’ve made it into a career.”  
***  
“Thank you for meeting with us after your speech,” one of the two FBI agents told Big Boss and Kazahura.

“We just want to get this mishap fixed and the information properly handled,” Kaz replied.

“Mr. Miller, do you have the information that you mentioned over the phone?”

“Yes, sir,” Kaz gave them the folders containing all the information the government would need connecting Cipher to the massive oil spill that caused so many African communities their troubles in the 80s that continued to plague them today. Conveniently, all information connecting Big Boss and the Diamond Dogs to any contact to the company or Africa at the time of the spill was not mentioned at all. 

“Thank you,” the second FBI agent said, looking through the files.”We will only take a minute to look through this before we let you two go.”

While the second agent was browsing files, the first continued the conversation. “So, Big Boss, I must ask,” he began. “Your eye, how did it happen?”

Kaz looked over to Big Boss, also curious. In all his years of knowing the man, he never had the balls to ask about the elephant in the room. 

Big Boss smirked slightly, “An accident involving a lover and a gun.”

“What?” The agent and Kaz both asked.

“It went off too close to my eye, destroying the orb. It was a long time ago, during my time in the military,” Big Boss explained. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’d rather not continue this conversation.”

“Oh, of course,” the FBI agent replied. “I’m sorry.”

“You are both free to leave,” the second agent told them. “I apologize for my partner’s evasive questions.”

Big Boss and Kaz waved their leave, returning to their car.

“We’re not talking about this, here,” Big Boss told Kaz before he could even open his mouth to ask.

“Of course,” he said. The car ride back to the hotel was silent and tense. Even Pequod knew to keep his mouth closed.  
***  
Ocelot laid on his hotel bed in silence. Eva had left earlier, telling him she was going to take the next two days off. There were no interviews or speeches for the next few days. He was free to do whatever he wanted. But, what he wanted was to spend time with his Snake. He sat up and grabbed his phone. His finger hovered above the numbers. What he was planning was ballsy, hell, it could be the most career destroying thing he could do. Was it worth it? Was he worth it? He made up his mind.  
***  
Kaz and Big Boss returned to the room. 

“Now can you tell me?”

Big Boss sighed and sat on the bed. “Why do you want to know?”

“You never talk about your past, unless it was something I was there for.”

“I’ll tell you only what I want to regarding this, so listen,” before he could continue, his phone went off. Looking at the number, it clicked who it was. “Let me take this, first,” he said, moving to the bathroom for some privacy.

Kaz collapsed on his bed. Of course Big Boss would get an important call. But, from who? There was no name attached to the call. Kaz sat up. Was it from this mysterious lover?

Big Boss came out of the bathroom about two minutes later. He began changing clothes as he spoke. “During Operation Snake Eater, there was a mistake. I was captured and tortured. During an attempt to recover me, a gun went off, destroying my eye. The holder of the gun is the person I love. I will not tell you who, it’s classified,” Big Boss told him, the biggest shit eating grin plastered his face. “Now, I must go. DD,” he called for the wolf dog. “I’ll be back.” Big Boss grabbed a leash for DD, connecting it to DD’s collar, and leaving Kaz alone, all the more curious.  
Kaz groaned in frustration.  
***  
Big Boss and DD walked to the dog park. Under the same tree as before, DD saw Ocelot. Excited, he began pulling the leash towards the man, Big Boss attached. 

“Good afternoon, DD,” Ocelot said, rubbing the dog’s head. 

“Ocelot,” Big Boss greeted. “You called, made demands, and now I’m here.”

“Demands?” Ocelot questioned. “I only remember requesting you and DD’s presence for a trip to the park.”

“Regardless, you wouldn’t have called if it was not important.”

“You’re right, John,” Ocelot said, using his real name. The park was very scarce that day; nobody was around to hear them.

“Alright, Adamska,” John said, dropping code names entirely. “Tell me what is so important.”

Adamska motioned them to sit on a bench. “I’m dropping out of the race.”

“What?”

Adamska looked into John’s blue eye, the only eye remaining after that mishap in Russia. “I’m dropping out of the race,” he repeated, “for you.”

“Why?” John asked. He was confused at what the man in front of him was getting at.

“I know why you are running. If you can gain control of the Americans, the rest will fall to their knees within time,” Adamska explained. “You need help gaining control of the others, though. With no Vice President named, there is much debate on the state of the Big Boss run America within the country, even the rest of the world is giving attention to this election. After all, with no known nationality, this is a first for America to elect someone not of traditional American citizenship. It is about time they realized help from internationals can be a wise decision to accept.”

“Are you suggesting I name you as my Vice President?”

“Quick to the catch, John,” Ocelot teased. “But, what do you say?”

John stayed quiet for a moment. “What about Eva?”

“She’s gone.”

“Gone?”

“She said she was taking a few days off, I know what that means,” Ocelot said. “Once you slipped the Africa information, she saw me as a sinking ship in the race knowing you had already won. It’s not like she hasn’t done this before.”

“Big Boss, the president and his vice president, Ocelot,” Big Boss said. “What do you think, DD?”

DD wagged his tail and gave a bark of approval.

“Well,” Big Boss grinned. “I think that settles it.”

Adamska leaned into the shoulder of the man he cared most about.

“Kazuhira isn’t going to like this,” Big Boss said, a small smile lining his face.

“He seems like the type to take the abuse you dish, though,” Ocelot chuckled. He stood up, facing John. “I look forward to our next encounter, Mr. President,” then, Ocelot leaned in and pressed a kiss to John’s lips.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ocelot as Vice President?” Kaz shouted, aggressively finger combing his hair once Big Boss told him of Ocelot’s proposal. 

“Who else?” asked Big Boss, carelessly lounging in a chair, “We have nobody lined up.”

Kaz paused. It was true; there was no one to take on that position. He surely wouldn’t do it, he was not the type, especially with his condition. Him, missing a leg, missing an arm, and partially blind? No, he could never stand by the boss’ side like that. But, Ocelot? Then it clicked. “He’s your lover,” Kaz accused.

Big Boss sighed, accepting the inevitable conversation that would arise from this. “Yes, and he is who I want to be my vice president. He is dropping out of the race publicly, tomorrow.”

“It seems I do not have much of a choice but to accept this sudden decision,” Kaz replied, defeated.

“It seems so, but do not think your opinion does not matter to me. If it didn’t, you wouldn’t be my campaign manager or my second in command for all these years.”

“I guess we should arrange for a larger hotel room, than.”

“Or two separate rooms,” Big Boss suggested.

Realizing what his boss was implying with the statement, Kaz felt his cheeks heat up. “Or two separate rooms,” he agreed.

“You would be fine with this?”

“Who you are with does not matter to me, what you plan on doing with this election is what concerns me.”

“Good,” Big Boss said, grinning at Kazuhira like the love-struck fool he was.

“I’ll make the arrangements tomorrow,” Kaz grumbled.  
***  
“We are here live to listen to the public announcement that presidential candidate, Ocelot, is about to make,” the news reporter said. “The press conference came to be very unexpected and it is unknown what Ocelot will say. Some speculation believe he will address the connection Cipher has with the oil spill, others say he will finally declare his vice president.”

Ocelot walks out to face the crowd.

“And here he is, the man of the hour,” the news reporter said, turning his attention to the stage.

“Hello,” Ocelot greets. “Thank you all for joining me here on this Thursday morning under such short notice.” The crowd cheers loudly as Ocelot adjusts the papers on the podium in front of him. “So, I’m not going to waste any time. I understand that there is much confusion as to why I have called his press conference today, and I am here to clear up this confusion. I came here to address the American people as I announce my removal from the running of the 2016 Presidential Election.” There were many gasps of surprise from the crowd as Ocelot drops the bomb of information. “Thank you all for your support,” Ocelot concludes, leaving the stage. Questions are being screamed at him by reporters, desperately trying to understand what caused this sudden removal from the race.

Big Boss watches Ocelot walk towards him, back stage.

“It is done,” he says, leaning in to steal a quick kiss before anyone sees. 

Big Boss nods and the two walk away from the stage and the growing sounds of the confused crowd.   
***  
The news reporter, excited to see what will be announced at the next press conference, faces the camera. “Just hours after the press conference by former presidential candidate, Ocelot, current presidential candidate, Big Boss calls an immediate press conference.” The news reporter takes a moment to fan himself, “Big Boss should be out soon. Even though not much time has passed since the announcement of the press conference, people are already talking about what it could be about. Some think that it’s a direct response to Ocelot’s announcement, while others wildly believe it may be a rehash of Ocelot’s announcement. If so, who will be the big players in this election?”

Big Boss makes his way onto the stage, alone. He walks to the podium and waves out to the crowd. “Before I begin this press conference, I’ll say that I am not here to drop out of this presidential race.” Sighs of relief are heard throughout the crowd, as well as some chuckles.

“You heard it, viewers,” the reporter says. “Big Boss is not going to drop out of the race.”

“Instead, I am here to announce an additional member to my presidential campaign,” Big Boss motions to the side of the stage. “I’m here to introduce my running partner and vice president candidate, Ocelot.” A collection of gasps and screams of encouragement are heard from the crowd as Ocelot walks out to join Big Boss.

“Ocelot has been named the running partner of the Diamond Dogs!” Exclaims the reporter, “The Diamond Dogs and the Ocelot Unit have partnered together in a seemingly unstoppable force in this presidential campaign!”

Big Boss has a large smile painting his face as Ocelot joins him on the stage. “I’m proud to have Ocelot as my partner, instead of an opponent in this election. Together, we will be the perfect team to continue the great future to come to this beautiful country.” Ocelot stands proudly next to his running partner. “Thank you for patience and continued support,” Big Boss concludes, walking off the stage with the man he loves.

Kaz brought a car to bring the three of them back to the hotel.  
***  
Huey picked up the ringing phone. “Hello?”

The person on the other ended wasn’t someone he knew. “Mr. Emmerich, I have some information your boss would find very interesting. Please tell Kazuhira Miller to give me a call,” he then gave him a number.

“Wait, who is this?” Huey asked, receiving only a dial tone. He quickly scribbled down the number and called Miller.  
***  
Kaz gave the new room key to Big Boss, walking off as he spoke to Emmerich on the phone.

“Come along, Mr. Vice President,” Big Boss said, grabbing Ocelot’s and leading him to their shared room. “We have much too…discuss.”

Ocelot blushed with a devious smile.

“I made sure our room was separate, so we will be alone tonight. Just John and Adamska.”  
***  
“Who was it?” Kaz asked the Huey over the phone head set, walking into his hotel room. DD was staying with him while Big Boss and Ocelot…discussed. 

“He wouldn’t say,” Huey replied. “But, he gave me a number and said you needed to call him. Something about information that the boss would find interesting, but he didn’t elaborate.”

Kaz got the number and wrote it down. “Alright, I’ve got the number. Just keep monitoring the news feeds. This Ocelot business is sure to have mixed reactions.”

Kaz hung up, lying down on the bed, already exhausted. DD joined him on the bed, lying next to him. With his remaining hand, Kaz began scratching the wolf dog’s head. 

“DD, things are going so fast. Big Boss better keep his sights on the plan. We have to keep a look out for Ocelot.”

DD whined.

“I forgot, you actually like him.”

DD answered with a wag of his tail and a lick to Miller’s cheek.

“Well, I better call this mysterious man that has information for the boss,” Kaz told the dog, sitting up and dialing the number.

“Ah, Mr. Miller,” the voice greeted. “I’m sure you’re calling for a reason.”

“You told Emmerich I should call, please tell me what I need to hear,” Kaz replied, having no time for pointless chit chat. 

“Straight to the point, I like that about you,” the man said. “Tell me, have you heard about the ‘Les Enfants Terrible’ project?”

“No,” Kaz answered.

“Well, I will skip the boring details and tell you what it means for you, or should I say, what it means for Big Boss.”

“Continue.”

“Big Boss is a father to three children,” the man told Kaz. “One of them is unresponsive,” the man lied, but Kaz would never know. “The other two, however, are.”

“What do you mean?” Kaz demanded. “Who is the woman?”

“There is no woman,” the man replied. “Science is the mother of these children. Three clones, two being successful. The two will be brought to your hotel room in one week.”

“You expect me to believe that there are two children, clones of Big Boss, being brought here and you expect nothing in return?”

“Why, I said nothing of that. I expect them to be cared for, Mr. Miller,” The man replied. 

“You want these two children to be cared for by the Diamond Dogs. Is this what I am to understand?”

“For now, yes,” the man replied. “Their names are Eli and David. Do try to keep sharp things from Eli,” he said before hanging up.

Kaz was left not knowing what to do. All he knew was the boss wouldn’t like this.  
***  
Kaz wasn’t foolish, he knew better than to try to speak to the boss that night. He waited until Big Boss and Ocelot joined him for breakfast the next morning to tell him about the phone call.

They were late and Kaz had already eaten by the time the two showed up.

“Boss,” he began when the two sat at the table, skipping formalities and getting straight to the matter at hand. “Emmerich called me last night. He was contacted by someone that claimed to hold important information that you would need to know.”

“What information?” Big Boss asked, confused.

Kaz adjusted himself in his seat, uncomfortable about the encroaching conversation. “Well, you see…you’re a father to two clones.” He decided to leave out the third child.

After staring at Kaz in confusion, Ocelot burst into laughter. Big Boss only continued his looks of confusion, thinking Miller must have lost his mind.

“It’s true,” Kaz claimed. “They arrive in a week.”

“Assuming I believe you, you’re letting them come here?” Big Boss asked, irritated. 

“It’s not like I gave any choice on the matter, the man on the phone just said they are coming.”

“And if we turn them away?” 

Ocelot stopped laughing, looking at Big Boss with stern eyes. “That’s not happening.”

“I’m going to have to agree with Ocelot on this one, boss,” Kaz said.

“And the people, what do we tell them?”

“We don’t,” Kaz replied. “And if they ask, we can say they are Emmerich’s. He already has a son, what’s two more?”

“Who is Emmerich?” Ocelot asked.

“The director of media,” Big Boss answered. “He has a son about eight years of age. He lives with the mother, Dr. Strangelove.”

“Should we burden that woman with two more kids?” Ocelot asked. “What if she talks?”

“She wouldn’t,” replied Kaz, slightly pissed that Ocelot would question Strangelove’s loyalty. “She is a loyal member of the Diamond Dogs.”

“Fair enough,” Ocelot replied, standing from the table to fetch some food. “Want anything?” He asked Big Boss, before leaving.

“Sausage and eggs,” he replied.

“Got it.”

“What about after the election?” Kaz asked. “Are the kids going to stay with Strangelove forever?”

Big Boss didn’t reply.

Kaz waited patiently, he knew this was a big decision. But, it was important. Did the boss want to be in these kids’ lives? Did they even know about their father? 

Ocelot returned with two plates, leaving again to retrieve drinks, sensing the tense atmosphere was still there.

“Boss,” Kaz was a patient man, but this needed answer.

“They will live with us.”

Ocelot returned with drinks.

Kaz leaned back in his chair. “Alright,” he let out a soft sigh. “The kids will live with us after the election.” Feeling like he wasn’t needed at this meal anymore, Kaz got up to leave the two men. “I’ll speak to you later.”

Big Boss nodded.  
***  
Once Kazuhira left, Adamska grabbed John’s hand under the table. The restaurant was empty, as per Kazuhira’s request due to Big Boss’ connection to the upcoming presidential election. 

“It’ll work out,” he told the newly discovered father. “We always manage to make things work out.”

“In war,” John replied. “These are children. The only children I know are child soldiers. I know how they think, how they act. These children are completely different.”

“Please, with you as their father, they’ll be soldiers soon enough,” Adamska joked, not knowing how true his words were.

“Yeah,” Big Boss trailed off before beginning his meal.

Ocelot followed suit and the two men continued their meal in silence.  
***  
“Emmerich,” Kaz walked into the man’s office. “I need you to contact Strangelove.”

Huey put down his bowl of cereal and grabbed his phone. “Why?”

Kaz grabbed the phone out of his hand. “If you’re going to just ask questions, I’ll do it myself.” For a man with as many handicaps that he has, he can be quite capable in the physical sense.

Surprised, Huey kept his mouth shut, returned to his cereal, and listened as Kaz began looking through Huey’s contacts for the right one.

“Strangelove, it’s Kaz,” he began. “I need you to take care of two children until the election.”

Huey couldn’t hear his former lover’s response.

“They will be at the hotel in about a week. I’ll call you when they arrive, tell Hal,” Kaz said before hanging up.

“Do these children have anything to do with that phone call?” Huey asked.

“Yeah,” Kaz said, handing Huey back his phone. “Things are about to get more difficult. Anything I should know about in the headlines, today?”

Huey put down his cereal and moved to his computer set up, pulling up some headlines. “Not much that we didn’t expect, but there is this one,” Huey pulled up a blog, reading: ‘The Ocelot Unit abandons their platform and turns to the Diamond Dogs. Can we just look at their chemistry on stage? These two men knew each other before this election, there is no doubt. They way they move in sync and speak about each other are more that of lovers than former political adversaries turned partners. We are all aware of Big Boss’ connection to the military, although his exact involvement is classified. Perhaps these two were comrades? Did love find its way onto the battle field? Ocelot’s withdrawal from the running was abrupt and unexpected; giving us no real reason other than he wishes to be working alongside Big Boss. What was Ocelot’s involvement in the military, if any at all, that would cause him to cross paths with Big Boss? With the change in laws, dictating that one does not have to be an American to run for president, which I think is somewhat ridiculous, the country will be run by someone that may not understand the American culture as a whole. I say will because with the way this election is going; Big Boss will be the man running this country, even though he is a former American. Why did he forgo his citizenship? The man created Diamond Dogs, making it the only other place he has lived, that we know of, before coming back to America for the election. This brings us back to our original question: Are Ocelot and Big Boss lovers? The two have managed to keep apart from each other until recently and I’m not talking about the press conference. One of our lovely writers for this blog happened to be taking their dog on a walk, spying the two politicians in the park. Big Boss brought DD, but Ocelot was there, puppy-less. This can only bring my mind to one conclusion: Ocelot went to the park to see Big Boss and DD. You may be thinking that our other writer is lying, but he snapped a photo.’

“What?” Kaz said, angrily. A photo was placed under the paragraph. It showed Big Boss and Ocelot sitting next to each other on a park bench. DD had his head rested on Ocelot’s leg with Ocelot’s hand placed resting on the wolf dog. “Huey, who is this person?”

“I’m not sure, all the writers for this site us codenames and I’ve looked though the entirety of the blog for clues. There is nothing. I’m searching IP addresses right now, but the writers are located all across the city, some don’t even live in this state. This writer has a very scattered presence as well. We can’t track them.”

Kaz looked back at the blog. Under the photo, it read: ‘This could just be a friendly meeting, but the writers here are thorough. Under the tree, Big Boss and Ocelot spoke to each other. We don’t know what they said, but the writer in the park saw this as a golden opportunity for a story for our loyal readers and political inquirers. Is the change that Ocelot has made from Ocelot Unit to Diamond Dogs one for Vice President, or is it for First Man? My money is on First Man.’ Under the small paragraph was a photo that caused Kaz to squeeze the corner of the table until his hand hurt. Kaz stared at the photo of Ocelot leaning over, kissing Big Boss. He knew their campaign was about to get a whole lot more difficult. “What’s the status on number of readers for this blog?”

Huey took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “On average, about 120,000 views per post.”

Kaz pulled out a chair and took a seat. “Shit.”  
***  
Big Boss and Ocelot had returned to their room after breakfast and decided the best way to spend the rest of their morning was to get as much sleep as they could. After announcing that Ocelot was to be the Vice President in Big Boss’ Presidency, the press would want to speak to them at all times of the day. It really was the best to get sleep then than trying later.

Adamska snuggled into John’s hold before they both sat up to a knocking on the door. There went their chance at sleep.

John got out of bed and looked through the peek hole, seeing a disheveled Kazuhira Miller on the other side. John looked over at Adamska, seeing him get dressed before deciding that his own boxers and white shirt were fine. It’s not like Kaz hadn’t seen him naked, they’d been trekking through the jungle together, sometimes not reaching civilization for weeks at a time. They’ve been on missions where they’d have to hide out in the must unappealing places. There was one time where Kaz and he had to take cover in a cardboard box for hours. Between Kaz’s forgetting of deodorant and Big Boss’ forgetting to brush his teeth, the mission was miserable. After a while, Big Boss couldn’t take it anymore and blew their cover. It was worth all the cover fire just to get some fresh air.

“Boss, it’s me. We need to talk,” Kaz said.

Big Boss opened the door, letting Kaz in.

Ocelot stretched out across their bed. “What was so important that it had to take place now?”

If looks could kill, Ocelot would have been having a reunion with his mother and father.

“I’ll tell you what couldn’t wait,” Kaz replied, angrily pulling out a printed copy of a photo. “Better yet, I will show you.” He handed it to Big Boss, who sat next to Ocelot, so he could see.

“Where did you find this?” Big Boss asked, surprised.

“Someone saw you two and wrote about it in their blog.”

“Blog?” Ocelot asked. “Do people actually read those?”

“People read this one,” Kaz told him. “120,000 people read this one. The real question is what are we going to do about it?”

“I’ll call for a press conference,” Ocelot said.  
***  
“Have you read that blog post about Ocelot and Big Boss?” The talk show host asked her guest.

“The one with the scandalous park pictures?” the guest asked, excitedly.

“Yeah, that one. I think it’s so terrible that two people can’t feel comfortable showing their affection in public out of fear of what will happen to their position,” she said. “Knowing that Big Boss and Ocelot are a hot item doesn’t change the fact that I’m voting for them.”

“But really, who else is worth voting for?” asked the guest.

“You’re right, with Skull Face out and Ocelot joining the Diamond Dogs, there is no one else worth their weight in salt. Voting is only a month away. They have it in the bag.”

“I can’t even think of another opponent,” the guest said.

“Are you going to watch Ocelot’s press conference, tonight?” The talk show host asked.

“Of course!”  
***  
“This better work,” Kaz said to Huey. The two were waiting backstage for Big Boss and Ocelot before the press conference began.

“Ocelot has a good presence with the crowd,” Huey told him. “That was one thing that he had over Big Boss when they were running opponents.”

“He better pull through,” was all Kaz could say at that point.

The two stayed in a tense silence until Ocelot and Big Boss came in.

Ocelot walked up to the two. He was dressed in a black jacket with a deep blue button up. His tie was red, matching the red gloves he was never caught in public without. “I’m ready to start this.”

“Good, we need to get this over with. Don’t forget, the kids arrive tomorrow,” Kaz reminded. 

“This is all happening so fast,” Ocelot replied. “Snake, you’re quiet. What’s going through your mind?”

“Snake?” Kaz and Huey asked.

“Code name from our time working together,” Big Boss clarified. “And I think that we should talk about this alone, Ocelot.” 

Ocelot nodded, knowing he shouldn’t mention it again in front of Kazuhira and Emmerich. 

“You better get out there,” Kaz said.

Ocelot nodded, walking out onto the stage. He was met with cheers and clapping, already a good sign.

Kaz began taking deep breaths.

“Hello, and thank you for having me,” Ocelot began. “The past few days have been full of confusion and stress for my running partner and I, as well as the people out there supporting us. I am here to clarify some suspicion and confusion felt on your end. A few days ago, a picture was snapped of Big Boss and I in a park. There is no denying what is witnessed in the photo. My running partner, Big Boss, and I are involved in more than just politics together.” Ocelot paused. Small gasps were heard, but outweighed by the overwhelming ‘awes’ given by the crowd. Something he didn’t expect, but something he could exploit. It was time to prove why he was one of the world’s greatest spies. Pulling out a handkerchief from his jacket pocket, he began dabbing at the wetness his eyes began producing. “I apologize for my current state,” he said. “My relationship with my running partner is something that is special and we believe that it would be detrimental to the campaign.”

Kaz turned to look at Big Boss, only to see the man smiling. Not because of what Ocelot was saying, but how he was using it to manipulate the crowd.

“Big Boss and I,” Ocelot continued, before he paused, lip visibly trembling. “We can only hope this knowledge of our relationship does not affect the state of your votes and your view on the Diamond Dogs, but we are not so foolish as to believe that. We are all human and we know that people will vote based on this uncovered knowledge. We have managed to keep our relationship a secret from everyone for so long and now that people know, we will have to adapt and continue to our goal of making this country an even better place. That is,” Ocelot said. “if you will continue to have us.”

The crowd erupted into cheering. Ocelot smiled, dabbing the faked tears falling from his eyes. All his training was never intended for this, but when push comes to shove, use what you’ve got. Knowing that he’d won them over, he decided that they could risk give them a little more, motioning for Big Boss to join him onto the stage.

Big Boss looked somewhat surprised, but went along with it anyways. He met his partner on the stage, putting an arm around his waist.

“Thank you so much for having us tonight,” Ocelot said, leaning his head on Big Boss’ shoulder. The clapping got louder. They were eating out of the palms of their hands. 

Big Boss’ arm left Ocelot’s waist, moving towards his hand. Entwining their fingers, Big Boss led Ocelot off of the stage, smiles on both of their faces.

“You did it,” Huey said, making his way over to Ocelot and Big Boss. “They love you guys!”

Ocelot allowed himself to feel the satisfaction of manipulating the people to their side. What he said about their relationship being special was true; he did feel strongly towards John. Love, even. But, knowing that the people could accept what he was saying and not question was what he lived for. Being a soldier and a spy was in his blood. He’d be doing his parents, The Joy and The Sorrow, a disservice if he didn’t succeed. 

Big Boss pulled Ocelot away into one of the green rooms. “You’re so amazing,” he said, kissing him.

“Tell me more,” Ocelot hummed.

“How about I show you,” Big Boss said between kisses, making his way down to Ocelot’s neck. His hands moved from his waist to a little lower, causing Ocelot to gasp.  
***  
Kaz and Huey left Big Boss and Ocelot in the capable hands of Morpho, having Pequod drive them to meet Strangelove. She and her son had been staying at one of the houses owned by the Diamond Dogs nearby. 

“Miller,” she greeted. “Good to see you again. Huey, not so much.”

Huey ignored the comment as he got out of the car. He saw Hal, his son, standing by Strangelove.  
“Nice to see you as well, doctor,” Kaz said. “Hal, I have something for you.” Kaz pulled a sucker out of his pocket, extending it out to the child.

“Thank you, Mr. Miller,” Hal said, gladly taking the sucker and unwrapping it. The child was now 8 years old. Tomorrow, he would be joined by two other boys. Kaz still didn’t know how old they would be. “Hal, how would you like two other kids to live with you? They could be your friends.”

“How old would they be?” He asked.

“Well, I’m not exactly sure. But, they will be here tomorrow. We can find out together.”

“Ok,” Hal said. “Mom, what are their names?”

“David and Eli,” Strangelove told her son. 

“Who are their mommy and daddy? Why are they living with us?”

“Well,” Strangelove began, not sure what to say to her curious kid. Even she was a little unsure what to think.

“Science is their parents,” Huey interrupted. “Hal, sometimes people have parents that they don’t know, but it doesn’t mean they are any less. These two boys are going to come live with you and mom. They might not want to talk about their parents, so you shouldn’t ask unless they tell you first.”

“They don’t have a mom or dad?” Hal asked.

Kaz rubbed the back of his neck, before deciding Hal knowing would probably be easiest. “Hal, David and Eli’s dad is Big Boss.”

Strangelove and Huey looked at Kaz, unsure. 

“Big Boss didn’t know about them until recently. Hal, you have to keep this a secret.”

“Ok, I can do that,” the kid said. “But, why are they going to live with us? Don’t they want to live with their dad?”

Strangelove decided to take over with that. “Sweetie, because Big Boss is running for president, David and Eli can’t live with him because we want Big Boss to have as little stress as possible. Raising two boys can make it hard for Big Boss to win. Besides, we can’t let David and Eli live in a hotel room alone. Living with us will be better for them. Think of all the fun they will have with room to play.”

“Yeah,” Hal said. “I guess you’re right. So we will meet them tomorrow?”

“Yes,” Huey told him.

“Hal, why don’t you go clean your room for Eli and David until we can get a room ready for them,” Strangelove told her son.

“Ok,” he said, running into the house.

“Smart for an eight year old,” Kaz, said.

“He’s getting big,” Huey said.

“Yeah,” Strangelove said. “So, why did you come along? Kaz, I understand, but you?”

“Can I not see my son?”

“I don’t know,” Strangelove replied. “Can you stand to see your son for five minutes without trying to use him as some sort of lab rat?”

“Sahelanthropus was a long time ago,” Huey replied. “I’m not the same person as I was then.”

“How have you changed, then?”

“I’m with the Diamond Dogs. I’m different.”

“So, Big Boss?” she asked.

“Exactly,” Huey answered.

“You were with Outer Heaven before you joined Cipher,” Kaz interrupted. “How is that any different?”

“You don’t know what it was like being forced to work for Cipher,” Huey replied, darkly. “Skull Face shot people in front of me; telling me Hal and Strangelove would be next if I didn’t do what he wanted.”

“We’ve gone over this time and time again,” Kaz said. “When the boss retrieved you in the Middle East, you told us this story and several others. Each time, something would change.”

“Huey,” Strangelove said. “How am I to believe a liar?”

“I’m not lying!”

“I think you need to leave,” Strangelove said, addressing Huey. “Thank you for coming, Kazuhira.”

“Wait,” Huey reached out to his ex-wife, only to be rejected by her walking away from him as she did before, taking his child with her. Defeated, Huey returned to the car. 

Kaz returned to the car, sitting as far from Huey as he could, not wanting to speak to the man. Old wounds had opened and he still didn’t trust the man, although Big Boss requested that they keep him on the team. Big Boss still believed that Huey Emmerich did not betray Outer Heaven.   
***  
David and Eli arrived at the hotel at 8:42 that next morning. Kaz will remember that day as the day he was faced with the biggest throne in his side. David was more of a quiet child who stuck to himself, not causing much trouble. Eli, however, was the type to act out and try to take control. Upon arriving, Eli felt disrespected by one of the body guards treating him like a child, so he pulled the man’s hidden knife on his ankle from its sheath, attempting to gut him in the parking lot. Big Boss saw this, and the former soldier quickly disarmed the boy and restrained him. 

“Never draw a weapon on a fellow soldier,” Big Boss said, giving the bodyguard his knife back. 

The driver who brought David and Eli to them did not speak, only giving Kaz two large manila folders. One has David’s name on it, the other had Eli’s. 

“I’ll look over these,” Kaz told his boss. “Strangelove is going to need a vacation after this.”

Ocelot put a hand on David’s shoulder, grabbing his attention. “How old are you and your brother?” He asked.

“Twelve,” David replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaz and Ocelot rode to Strangelove’s house with Eli and David. Morpho tried to keep his answers to whatever questions were asked by the bys to a bare minimum, the tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife. Kaz and Ocelot were already awkward enough, adding in Big Boss’ two newly discovered kids were icing on the cake flavored uncomfortable. 

“Eli,” Kaz began. “You and your brother are going to stay with someone until after the election. Once things progress, you both will be living with your father.”

Eli stayed quiet, looking out his window with a sullen expression on his face.

“It goes unspoken that we expect you boys to behave and not give Strangelove a hard time,” Kaz continued. 

“Think of it as a sleep over,” Ocelot piped in, trying to help Kaz out.

“It’s only been the two of us since we were born, no other children,” Eli finally said with disdain. He had a slight English accent, unlike David. “I don’t care about a sleep over.”

“Fine,” Ocelot said. “Think of it as a temporary living situation until after the election where you and your brother will stay with Dr. Strangelove and her son. You will not give her any trouble. You and your brother will not cause any scenes in public, nor will you defy the authority of Strangelove. She will be your commanding officer and you will be her unit,” Ocelot told them. “Is that an easier way of understanding your situation?”

Eli leered at Ocelot before turning his attention back to the window.

“Is that understood, Eli?” Ocelot asked.

“Yes,” he responded after a moment.

“David?” Kaz asked.

“Yes, sir,” he replied.

The rest of the drive continued in a tense silence, Morpho began speeding just to get it over with. When the car finally pulled up to Strangelove’s driveway, Kaz and Ocelot got out of the car, desperate for a way out of the tense atmosphere.

Strangelove opened the door and walked out, Hal hot on her heels. The boy was curious about the new kids coming to live with them. Little did he know, Eli and David were only children in age, their minds were molded to that of soldiers. Their childhood had already past them, the little that they had of it, anyways. 

“You’re here earlier than I expected,” Strangelove greeted. “hello, Eli and David.”

“Hello,” David responded, kindly.

Eli gave no indication of hearing her, only grabbing his bag out of the trunk of the car.

“Eli,” Ocelot warned. “Say hello to Dr. Strangelove.”

“Hello,” he grumbled, not looking away from his bag.

“He’ll get over their mood,” she told Kaz and Ocelot. “I don’t believe we know each other,” Strangelove addressed Ocelot. “But, you look oddly familiar.”

“Well, if you keep up with politics, you’d know me,” he laughed slightly relieved he was able to meet someone with little knowledge of his new found fame.

“Well, I don’t, so please cut the act and tell me who you are.”

Surprised by her bluntness, Ocelot stared at her, wide eyed. “I’m Ocelot, the former running opponent of Big Boss and current Vice President for his presidential campaign.”

She looked him over. “That’s not it,” she said. “Something about you is so familiar, but I can’t put my finger on it.”

Beginning to feel uncomfortable, Ocelot retreated to standing beside Kaz. 

“Will the boys need anything else?” Kaz asked. “They have clothing with them and you still have the Diamond Dogs account information for civilian use.”

“No,” she replied. “I’ll take care of it.” She turned to David and Eli. “You two got any allergies?”

They both shook their heads, no.

“So quiet,” she said to herself. “We’ll fix that.”

“Bye, Hal,” Kaz said, waving to the boy who remained uncharacteristically quiet.

Hal returned the wave, but didn’t respond verbally.

“Bye, Kaz,” Strangelove said. “Nice to meet you, Ocelot.”

“Remember, boys,” Ocelot said. “We’ll be here if anything happens.”

David nodded, Eli just stared.

David wasn’t the one that Ocelot and Kaz were worried about. But, Strangelove was no pushover. There was a reason she was being trusted with the child clones of Big Boss. She may have been a scientist, but she was a strong woman, in more than just personality. She could handle the two.

Ocelot and Kaz returned to the car.

“Take us back to the hotel,” Kaz told Morpho.

“You got it,” he responded.

“Ocelot,” Kaz said after they left the drive way. “What are your intentions with the boss?”

“No beating around the bush, I like that,” Ocelot said. “I love him and his plans for the future are my plans for the future.”

“Vague,” Kaz responded.

“The Patriots will not fail,” Ocelot elaborated. “Snake’s vision of the world is how I see the world. When I first met Snake, he left a lasting impression on me. You could call it love at first sight, but I knew he was the man I intended to follow for the rest of my life.”

“Then why run against him?”

“A plan cannot unfold with all the cards out on the table,” Ocelot grinned. “Snake does not even know all of my operations in making his overarching plan successful.”

Kaz did not trust Ocelot, that much was certain. But, he could understand the man when he spoke of keeping secrets regarding the Patriots. After Big Boss becomes president, the Patriots would be in the background, a fitting name for the nation. Diamond Dogs, sadly, would be coming to an end. The Patriots would be taking over. After Venom’s death, Big Boss returned to the Diamond Dogs at the end of the debacle with Cipher in the Middle East. Venom was a decoy, a creation of Big Boss’ that would take his place in building up the Diamond Dogs with Kaz. During that time, Big Boss would be in San Francisco, building up the Patriots in secret. Venom was killed by an unkown soldier that was never found. After that, Big Boss contacted the mourning Kazuhira, explaining it all to him. Kaz remembers how mad he was at Big Boss for keeping all of that a secret from him. He believed he was in love with Big Boss, but it was Venom who held his heart, now, only a corpse in the ground. He then felt left out in the cold, while Big Boss created an entire organization without him. Big Boss didn’t need him, and that proved it. Now, the boss was with the person he really cared about. Ocelot was important to Big Boss, Kaz was just convenient. 

Thinking about it at that moment, Kaz now understood why Big Boss never returned his feelings in Costa Rica when they were running Militaries Sans Frontières, Soldiers Without Borders. He knew their moment on the beach was a onetime thing, but he still had the feelings of what could have been. He was over it, now. Enough time had passed and his unrequited love had eventually left him. But, then Venom appeared. Believing the man to be the real Big Boss, Venom gave Kaz the feeling of…something. He could never place what it was, but he knew it to be something special. Something unsaid and unlabeled, but Kaz felt it to be love.

“Ok,” Kaz replied, turning to look out the window at the dim world he saw before him. His life had become so gray and blurry because of the life he had led. But, it was all worth it because he knew that the world Big Boss would create would be that of meaning and purpose.

The two men continued the car ride in silence.  
***  
A week had gone by and the voting booths have opened up. Crowds of people flooded voting stations nationwide.

“This election has the largest number of voters in recent memory,” the reporter said. “Although there is only one clear candidate with any real chance of winning the 2016 presidency.” 

“I’m voting for Big Boss,” an interviewee told the reporter. “I was going to vote for Ocelot, but since he joined the Diamond Dogs, I thought he knew what he was doing. So, now my vote is for Big Boss.”

Another person was shown speaking to the reporter. “Who are you voting for,” the reporter asked.

“I’m voting independent,” the replied.

“And who is that?”

“Galvez,” they replied.

“Oh,” the reporter said. “I have no idea who that is.”

The voter walked off camera, looking uncomfortable.

“You, ma’am,” the reporter called out to a woman in the crowd. “Who are you voting for?”

“Big Boss,” she said. “He is what the country needs. His knowledge on world affairs is very refreshing, opposed to past presidencies.”

“Thank you,” the reported said. “To all the people eligible to vote, don’t forget to visit your local voting booths.”  
***  
Eli and David had adjusted to Dr. Strangelove and Hal Emmerich’s home by the end of the week. David had been able to keep Eli from acting out and getting both boys in trouble.

“Why are you acting like this?” He asked his brother, after Eli snapped a pencil in half.

“Why are you going along with this?” Eli replied.

“What do you mean?”

“You are acting like these people are our family,” he told David. “I’m your family and we have our father, who refuses to see us.”

“Strangelove and Hal may not be family, but they are making an effort to keep us comfortable until dad takes us away. Why are you so against this?”

“We weren’t made for this kind of life, with crayons and bed times. You know what we were born for.”

David diverted his eyes from his brother’s. “We will get to that, but for now, it is nice to pretend we are actual children and not the soldiers we were made into.”

“Is it?” Eli asked. “Because it looks like you’re giving up on our mission.” He turned to walk away from his brother, before he left the room, Eli turned his head to look back at David. “Never be game over,” he said before leaving.

That was so lame, David thought.  
***  
“Boss,” Kazuhira entered Big Boss and Ocelot’s room. “The polls have been posted and you’re almost guaranteed to win. There is no other candidate even close to your numbers.”

“So, we have nothing to worry about,” Ocelot said, lounging across the bed. “Does that mean I need to make arrangements for our clothing to be packed and valuables to be stored?”

Big Boss leaned back and onto the pillow against the headboard, looking at Kaz for an answer to Ocelot’s question.

Sighing at the two’s childish behavior, Kaz nodded. “Yes, you can. The Diamond Dogs will be infiltrating the White House in two weeks.”

“Two weeks and we move into the next phase,” Big Boss added.

“Two weeks and the boys join us,” Ocelot reminded him.

“We need to speak with White House personnel to make arrangements regarding the boys. Should they room together?” Kaz asked.

“Listen to us,” Ocelot said. “We have no idea how to handle children. Did any of us even have a proper childhood?”

The three of the looked at each other, neither of the men spoke up.

“I rest my case,” Ocelot said, leaning against Big Boss.

“We could bring Strangelove and Hal into the house,” Big Boss suggested. “She has been with them longest and I have not been informed of any problems.”

“All Strangelove has reported is that David has been keeping Eli in check. Of the two, Eli is most troubled. Strangelove said that Eli has been acting out, but David is covering it up for him,” Kaz said.

“She may be good with the boys,” Ocelot said. “But, there is something off about her.”

“You’re just paranoid about her because she said you looked familiar and wouldn’t stop staring at you,” Kaz said. He was unaware of who Ocelot’s mother was. Big Boss, however, was quite aware of The Boss’ connection to Strangelove.

“I’m sure we can work something out with her,” Big Boss added. “If she is the only one who can control the boys, then we will need her.”

“Control is not something that we need to worry about,” Ocelot said. “If push comes to shove, I can take care of Eli’s little attitude problem. I just need a space to work and as little attention to specifics as possible.”

Big Boss was aware of Ocelot’s nickname, Shalashaska, and how it was acquired. Kaz was not, and he wouldn’t have to be. Kaz may not like the idea of Big Boss having children, but he would not stand for harm coming to them. He didn’t show it, but he did care about them. That caring was going to be hard to break when Big Boss’ plans regarding the Patriots came full circle.

Kaz stared at Ocelot. His statement concerned him, but he’d let his boss handle whatever Ocelot had planned. He trusted Big Boss and believed in him. He hoped that would be enough.

“Eli and David will be monitored by Strangelove,” Big Boss concluded.

“Education is another issue we will face,” Kaz said.

“Eli can’t be trusted in a classroom,” Ocelot added.

“A tutor can be arranged,” Kaz said. “We could talk to Emmerich.”

“How was education handled when you were growing up?” Big Boss asked Ocelot. Ocelot was raised in a similar situation that the boys were being raised in.

“I learned English through movies,” Ocelot responded. “Tutors were brought in for the children. Later, I learned from Volgin. I was older at that point,” Ocelot trailed off, staring blankly at the ceiling. “Tutors would be the best option,” he said after a moment of silence.

Big Boss laced their hands together, having an idea of why Ocelot didn’t want to talk about it. After all, he had fought Volgin and knew what the man was capable of doing to both enemies and comrades.

“Right,” Kaz knew to not pursue the obviously off-limits topic of whoever this Volgin man was. “I will find an appropriate list of candidates to interview.”

“Thank you, Kaz,” Big Boss said.

“I’ll take my leave,” Kaz left the two to whatever would come next after Ocelot’s state of obvious distress.  
***  
After Kazuhira left the room, John adjusted his body to where he was lying next to his lover, holding him against his chest to allow the blonde man to snuggle into him as he often would. Instead, Adamska sat up and looked away from him. 

“I thought enough time had passed to where what had happened wouldn’t affect me anymore. I thought I was strong enough to move past it. In a sick sort of way, Volgin helped me be as good a spy as I am, but I absolutely hate him. He was abusive and sick.”

John reached out to his lover, grabbing Adamaska’s arm and pulling him into an embrace. “Volgin is dead,” he reassured Adamska.

“But, I can still feel him.”

John pet Adamska’s hair in an attempt to comfort him, not knowing what else to do. He was a soldier, a legendary soldier, a phantom. He was supposed to be hard and unfeeling, yet he felt so much for the man in his arms. “He’s gone,” John told him. “He’s gone and I’m here.”

Ocelot looked up at him and stroked John’s face. “You’re here.”

“That’s right.”

Ocelot snuggled into John’s chest. “You’re here,” he repeated.  
***  
‘Big Boss’ Love Children?’ The headline read the next morning. Kaz gritted his teeth in anger as he made his way to Huey’s office.

The door was locked when Kaz turned the door knob. 

There was no answer when Kaz banged on the door.

There was no answer when he screamed at Huey to open up.

There was no Huey when Kaz had the door kicked down by Morpho.  
***  
Strangelove sat David, Eli, and Hal down in the living room. “Boys, the election is getting close to being over. We need to talk about what is going to happen when Big Boss moves into the White House. Yesterday, Kazuhira contacted me and it has been decided that we are all moving in with Big Boss, Ocelot, and Kazuhira.”

Eli grimaced at the thought of having to continue living with the woman and her son. Hal was no issue, he was eight. Strangelove was another story; the woman was as Ocelot said. She was a commanding officer that took no prisoners and would call Eli out on his behavior, demanding that he adjust it. He even found himself doing as she told and he hated it. 

David gave a small smile at the idea of the four continuing to live together with his father and the other two men. He had grown to enjoy the young Hal’s company and had noticed the difference Strangelove had made in Eli’s attitude and actions. The woman was really something, even the workers at the institute couldn’t change Eli, yet she was able to so fast.

“There is something else,” Strangelove said. This got the attention of Eli and David. “Someone let it spill that you two are Big Boss’ children to the media. If we leave the house, there may be unwanted attention.”

“Who was it?” Eli demanded, furiously.

“Kazuhira doesn’t know,” Strangelove replied. “But there are some suspicions.”

The boys didn’t seem satisfied with the answer, but didn’t say anything else on that matter.

“How many days until the election?” David asked.

“A week and a half,” Strangelove replied.

“And then we all go live with our father?” Eli asked.

“There will be a period of adjustment, the current president and his family will be vacating the White House and then the Diamond Dogs will move in,” Strangelove told him. “But, yes. After that, you will be able to live with your father.”

Eli was satisfied with that answer.  
***  
A week had passed with no sign or sound of Huey Emmerich. The man was crafty, Ocelot would give him that. Even with his connections in Eastern Europe working their way across the Western spy channels and into the Americas, there had been no word on the location of Huey Emmerich.

“Nobody in Diamond Dogs claims to know where Emmerich went,” Kaz said, walking into the office of the local Diamond Dogs branch. “But, I don’t believe them. Someone is keeping information on him safe. We need to smoke it out.”

Ocelot felt a smile creep up on his face. “Leave that to me, my gaijin comrade,” he told Kaz.

“Please don’t call me that,” Kaz replied. “My mother is Japanese.”

“Of course, and say no more,” Ocelot replied. “I will take care of smoking out our clever fox.”

“How?” Kaz asked, curious.

“I earned the name Shalashaska,” Ocelot replied. “It would be a shame to not live up to it.”

Kaz was confused, he didn’t know what Ocelot meant. He didn’t even know what the nick name meant. Maybe the boss would oblige his curiosity.

“One thing I must ask,” Ocelot said. “Please make a mandatory interviewing process announcement to the men. You trust them to not speak to anyone about what we are doing here?”

“Yes and of course. They have their own stake in the Diamond Dogs. They claim their loyalty to Big Boss, backed by their lives,” Kaz replied. “Treason means death unless said so by the boss and they know it. They understood at Mother Base and they know the same here.”

“Speaking of Mother Base,” Ocelot began. “It is still in operation, yes?”

“No,” Kaz answered, beginning to get suspicious of all the questions.

“No?” Ocelot appeared surprised.

“You should speak to the boss about this, not me,” Kaz told him. “I will send out the announcement to the men. I suggest whatever you plan on doing, Shalashaska, you make arrangements immediately.”

Ocelot smiled, leaving Kaz alone in the office.

Kaz didn’t like Ocelot.  
***  
Ocelot began assembling his Ocelot Unit, so loyal they are. Following him loyally all the way from Russia, trusting him in America, and now they were setting out on the mission he gave them. To prepare the underground bunker for what he had planned for the men of the Diamond Dogs. 

“Hmmm,” Ocelot sighed. “I’m more of a cat person, anyways.”

“Yes, sir,” the Ocelot Unit member agreed. “Cats are better than dogs, self-sufficient and more adaptable.”

“How is the collection of FOXHOUND members going?” He asked the Ocelot Unit member.

“We have the Mantis,” he told Ocelot. “He has his mask, so he should be fine for now.”

“And the Wolf?”

“We have a track on her location and are making moves to her current location. It shouldn’t be too difficult, she is alone out there. The only problem is that she…acquired a sniper rifle and has gotten quite good at it.”

“A sniper,” Ocelot said to himself, “and the others?”

“The Octopus and Raven are on board, the only concerns we have are how long they will contain patience.”

“They will not have to wait long,” Ocelot said. “The election is only a few days away.”

The Ocelot Unit member nodded.

“Right now, I need the location secured. We will have some work to do on behalf of the Diamond Dogs.”  
***  
“Kaz, where is Ocelot?” Big Boss asked. He had been looking for his future Vice President for about thirty minutes.

“He said he was going to take care of the Emmerich issue,” the campaign manager said. “Someone is keeping secrets, Ocelot told me he’d take care of it, whatever that means.” Kaz looked at Big Boss. “What does that mean?”

Big Boss stared silently at Kaz for a moment, contemplating if he should say or not. “Torture,” he eventually said.

“What?” Kaz asked, surprised.

“You heard me,” Big Boss said.

Kaz leaned back in his seat, he was surprised, but the more he thought about it, the less he really was. Ocelot had some sort of dark past, that much was obvious. Torture was probably one of the least horrifying things the man did or went through.

“Did he say where he was going?” Big Boss asked.

“No,” Kaz replied, “just that he’d take care of it.”  
***  
“Please, I don’t know anything!” The man screamed. “I swear, it’s not me!”

Ocelot put down the syringe. He believed him. He motioned to an Ocelot Unit member to take the man away.

“The next one will be in shortly, sir,” a second member said.

Ocelot nodded and walked to his trolley of tools. The silence of the room made the clinking of his spurs even more noticeable. The sound brought a small smile to his face.

“Here you are, sir,” the second member said. He was with another Diamond Dog. The man looked very nervous, as he should.

“Sir, I understand why this is happening. I do not have anything to hide, I swear my loyalty to the Diamond Dogs and Big Boss,” he said.

“That is nice,” Ocelot said turning away from the soldier and taking a deep breath. The Ocelot Unit member strapped the Diamond Dog into the chair. “However, I am not a Diamond Dog. There is no loyalty to me and you know it.” He picked up a scalpel and rubbed his gloved finger over the blade. Ocelot turned to face the terrified Diamond Dog soldier. “Now, tell me where Huey Emmerich went.”  
***  
“He’s in California,” Ocelot told Kaz over the phone.

“That didn’t take long,” the man replied.

“I’m good at what I do,” Ocelot replied. “How is Snake doing?”

“He was wondering where you went, I told him I didn’t know.”

“I will contact him.”

“And what do you think we should do about Emmerich?” Kaz asked.

“That depends,” he replied. “Do you want answers? The soldier that talked said 

Emmerich wasn’t the one behind the media leak.”

“Yet, we still don’t know why he fled.”

“Very suspicious,” Ocelot said. “Allow me to leave you, I have a legendary soldier to speak to.”

“Understood,” Kaz replied, hanging up the phone. Ocelot may have helped them out, but the man still had many secrets. Too many to be trusted, Kaz thought. He knew every man was entitled to their secrets, but Ocelot had already proven there was more to him than what meets the eye. What else there was, that was up for debate.

“Any word on our missing scientist?” asked Big Boss.

“Ocelot should be calling you, soon,” Kaz said. “But, yes. He is in California.”

“Not very far,” Big Boss replied.

“How do you want to handle this?”

“Leave him,” he responded. “He didn’t leak the information.”

Kaz stood, confused, as Big Boss left the room.  
***  
“Chico,” Ocelot and Big Boss stood in front of the teenager. “Tell us why you decided to betray the Diamond Dogs,” Big Boss asked.

Chico sat in the chair, strapped to the arms and legs with no means of easy escape. “I’ll not tell you!”

Ocelot sighed, grabbing a syringe full of clear liquid. “Do you want to tell us on your own, or would you like some encouragement?”

Chico stared in horror as Ocelot moved the needle close to his neck. “Please, no,” he whimpered.

After a few seconds of Chico continuing to refuse to give any information, Ocelot looked to Big Boss for permission, receiving a nod.

Chico screamed when Ocelot punctured his neck.  
***  
Morpho sat on the couch, reading a magazine as he waited for Kazuhira Miller to finish his business at the office. When Kaz emerged from the room, Morpho laid down the magazine and stood to lead the man to the car outside.

“Morpho,” Kaz began. “Have you seen Chico anywhere?”

“No,” Morpho replied. “I haven’t seen him in a few days.”

Kaz knew that Chico had been getting a lot closer to one of their partners from Costa Rica, Paz. The two had often traveled around the city together when Paz had come into town. She should be there today, so perhaps he was with her.

“Why do you ask, sir?”

Kaz thought for a moment. “I’m not sure,” he decided. “I just had an odd feeling.”


	5. Chapter 5

Ocelot and Big Boss got into the car waiting for them. Tomorrow, they would tell Kazuhira of Chico’s betrayal. Tonight, they would find Paz. Chico gave away her location after a few different ways of motivating Chico to talk. Ocelot was surprised by the teen’s resilience; he had the makings of a good spy. If only he chose the winning side.

“Take us to the Pacifica Ocean Bistro,” Big Boss told Pequod. Chico told them that Paz was waiting for him there; they were to run off together that night.

The car pulled into the parking lot. Ocelot unbuckled his seat belt, ready to get out, but was stopped by a hand on his. He looked up from his hand to see Big Boss looking out the window, towards the bistro. Paz could be seen through the window, sipping on what appeared to be a glass of water. “Stay here,” he told Ocelot. “This is something I have to do alone.”

Ocelot did not know Paz, but Big Boss did. He knew her very well, or at least he believed he did. Why the woman was suddenly working against him was a mystery. They had worked with her and her organization determined to create world peace for a while, now. What was she thinking? Chico couldn’t give them any information regarding that. Big Boss got out of the car, alone, and walked into the bistro. Paz was facing the entrance, expecting Chico to meet her, instead, she was surprised by the very man she betrayed.

“Why did you do it?” Big Boss asked, taking the seat across from her.

She was speechless.

“Let me rephrase that,” Big Boss said, calmly. “What did you expect to gain from the little stunt you and Chico have pulled?”

This time, Paz’s look of surprise was gone, replaced with a look of determination. “Cipher sends their regards,” was all she said before she stood up. That was when Big Boss noticed it, a bulge in her midsection. She was concealing a bomb.

Big Boss stood from the seat and leapt through the window, followed by the flames of destruction Paz had set free.

Ocelot and Pequod were parked far enough away to avoid the majority of the blast, only receiving a small amount of push to the car. However, they witnessed Big Boss leaping through the window and being pushed by the sound waves.

“John!” Ocelot screamed, jumping out of the car and running to John’s limp body. He checked for a pulse, miraculously finding a weak one.

Pequod quickly called for an ambulance as Ocelot pulled John’s body towards his, silently praying that the Snake did not leave him as well.  
***  
Kaz made his way to the hospital’s front desk. “Please, tell me where Big Boss is,” he tried to demand as politely as possible.

“He is in surgery right now, sir,” the woman replied. “I’m sorry, but you’ll just have to wait with the others.”

After Pequod called Kaz and explained what had happened, Kaz had Morpho drive him to the hospital immediately. Morpho dropped him off at the front, so he could park the car. Kaz looked to where the waiting room was, seeing Pequod and Ocelot. Pequod looked to be in shock, but it was Ocelot’s expression that brought the most concern to Kaz. If Kaz didn’t know any better, he would assume Big Boss was already dead from how Ocelot had looked. He’d seen many broken men in his life, but never one as tragic as Ocelot had looked.

Kaz made his way to the two, sitting down next to Ocelot. “Ocelot,” Kaz said, in an attempt to grab his attention.

“It’s no use,” Pequod told him. “He won’t respond to anything.”

Kaz pushed Ocelot with his shoulder, in an attempt to prove Pequod wrong. Ocelot gave no reaction.

“Ocelot, don’t let this be how Big Boss sees you when he comes out,” Kaz told him. He may not like Ocelot, but it was obvious that the man was truly worried about the boss. Kaz hated that it had to come to this for him to trust Ocelot, at least a little bit. 

Ocelot looked at Kaz. His eyes looked dead, his complexion was pale, and Kaz suddenly wished he had never tried to get the man’s attention. 

“I don’t care how he sees me,” Ocelot spoke in a whisper. “I just want him to be alright.”

Kaz didn’t know how to respond or what to think, so he didn’t. The three men just sat in the waiting room for Big Boss to return to them. Morpho eventually joined them, noticing the tense silent and choosing to take the seat next to Pequod.  
***  
John dreamed of his time before the election, before Mother Base, before Outer Heaven, and before Operation: Snake Eater. He dreamed of before his time in the wars and before his time as a soldier. His childhood, that was what he dreamed of. He dreamed of when his parents brought him to his school for the first time, dropping him off and leaving him to the care of the teachers. He dreamed of when the teachers told him he wasn’t going to be able to do anything other than farm with his math scores. He dreamed of when his father told him that he was leaving to go to work, except he didn’t come back. He dreamed of when his mother began sewing with a group of women in their living room, selling what they made to keep a roof over their heads. And finally, he dreamed of when his mother told him that he reminded her of his father every time she looked into his eyes, except that she knew he would never leave her.  
***  
Big Boss twitched, scaring the nurse that was in charge of monitoring his progress. He had only been asleep for about a day and a half. She ran to the nearest doctor, bringing him back to prove that she had indeed witnessed a twitch, even though the doctor told her that there was no way. He claimed that Big Boss would be unconscious for at least three days. He entered the room to see Big Boss’ remaining eye open, trying to pull out the breathing tube from his throat.  
***  
Ocelot and Kaz entered the hospital lobby, walking to the counter. “We’re here to see Big Boss,” they said.

“Are you media?” She asked.

“No,” Kaz, replied scandalized. “I’m his campaign manager.”

“And you,” she asked Ocelot, holding a vase of flowers.

“His boyfriend,” Ocelot replied, not willing to put up with any shit. “and vice president,” he added.

She was shocked by his bluntness, but chose to believe them, giving the number of Big Boss’ room.

The two thanked her and managed to navigate to the room mentioned.

Before they were able to open the door, a nurse stopped them. “Please, I’ll have to ask you to wait in the lobby while we prep Big Boss. He just woke up. I promise I will come get you two when we are done.”

“Awake?” Ocelot asked.

“Yes,” she replied. “Now, I have to help the doctor, please go to the lobby.” The nurse walked past them and into Big Boss’ room.

Ocelot’s heart screamed to be by Big Boss’ side, but he knew that he should wait. Big Boss wouldn’t want to be seen in a weakened state, even by him. Besides, he wasn’t alone. Kazuhira had joined him and he didn’t want to overwhelm John.

“Let’s go,” he told the silent Kaz. 

The two returned to the lobby as asked, waiting for the nurse to return.

“He’s fine,” Kaz told Ocelot, trying to comfort him. Ocelot nodded, giving Kaz a small smile. The two of them had an unspoken trust, now. Ocelot knew Kazuhira didn’t trust him in the beginning and it didn’t bother him because he didn’t trust the man, either. Now, their relationship had changed. Kaz had seen him at his worst and tried to help him when he didn’t have to. He could have just waited for the doctor’s news on the state of Big Boss in silence, completely ignoring Ocelot in his devastatingly broken state. His attempt of reaching out really made an impression on Ocelot and made him rethink how he felt about the man he previously hated.

After twenty minutes of nothing, the nurse finally came out to greet the two. “You can come back, now,” she told them.

Ocelot stood from his seat, turning to help Kaz up. The two followed the nurse back to Big Boss’ room.

“He will probably be a little tired, still,” she told the two, “so no hard questions.”

They opened the door to reveal Big Boss propped up by pillows, lying on the white bed. Machines were next to him, making beeping noises. A bandage covered his destroyed eye and his arms were wrapped. Ocelot made note that he saw two hands and two leg shapes were obviously under the blanket. A good sign, so far.

Ocelot brought the vase of flowers to the bedside table.

“Star of Bethlehem,” Big Boss noticed. “Those flowers,” he trailed off.

Kaz didn’t understand why Big Boss was so concerned with flowers, but he knew that Ocelot brought those specific ones on purpose. He had Morpho drive them all around town, looking for a shop that sold them. Just another thing that Kaz was out of Big Boss’ life for, something that was special to only he and Ocelot. 

“For you,” Ocelot said, taking a seat next to the bed.

“We wanted to make sure you were alright,” Kaz said. He felt like an intruder. “I have to go back to the campaign office to work on the press release about the bomb,” he looked to Ocelot. “Call Pequod when you need to leave, Morpho will be busy with driving me.”

“Understood,” Ocelot replied, “thank you, Kazuhire.”

Kaz left the two men alone.

John reached out to stroke Adamska’s face with his hands, bandages covering his arms. “You look like you haven’t slept,” he told him.

“That’s because I haven’t,” Adamska replied. “I’ve been too worried about you.”

John began scooting over in the bed, making room for Adamska. “Join me, sleepy head?” He asked. 

“What if someone comes in?” He asks.

“We’ll have to contact my campaign manager,” he joked, leaning over to kiss Adamska.

“You make a convincing argument,” Adamska said, climbing into the bed. “Are you sure this is alright?” He asked, again. “I don’t want to hurt you, you’re healing.”

“You couldn’t hurt me,” John replied.

“You say this,” Adamska replied, stroking the bandage covering John’s destroyed eye.

“That was a long time ago,” John said. “Things are different, now.” He looked over to the flowers by his bedside. “Things have changed since then.”

Adamska hummed in agreement, nuzzling into John’s chest. Who would have thought that the fearsome Ocelot was a cuddlier? 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice those flowers greeting me when I woke up in Cyprus. It’s a shame they burned up when Quiet attacked,” He said, stroking Adamska’s hair as the man rested his head against his chest. “How many times did you risk visiting?”

“Apparently, too many,” Adamska replied. “Zero told me I was causing suspicion. Your Diamond Dogs never caught on, though.”

“I’m sure they were worried about other things,” John said. “Kaz did get captured at one point.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help,” Adamska told him.

“It would have blown both of our covers and I needed you helping with other things.”

“You mentioned Quiet earlier,” Adamska said. “What happened to her?”

“Kaz said that Venom tried to save her. He succeeded, but she left,” John explained. “She had the English parasite. She’ll never come back.”

“A shame, she could have become very useful after the election.”

“Yeah,” he agreed. He kissed the top of Adamska’s head. “I love you,” he told him.

Adamska lifted his head to look at John. John had a smile on his face, causing Adamska to smile as well. “I love you, too,” Adamska said, kissing John. He meant it.

The two fell asleep shortly after. The nurses moved in and out of the room to monitor Big Boss’ vital signs, trying their best to not disturb the napping couple, even though it was against hospital policy to allow someone to sleep in the bed with a patient.  
***  
“Big Boss’ medical condition is stable with no signs indicating his involvement in the upcoming election will be threatened. We have members of the Diamond Dogs helping him so he will be able to address the people himself,” Kaz told the crowd at the press conference two days later. “The bomber at the bistro was someone who had contacted Big Boss, posing as a political ally. She is confirmed dead and we are working with the local authorities and the FBI to track down the mastermind behind the bombing.”

“Mr. Miller,” a reporter raised their hand.

“Yes?” Kaz asked.

“With the election results being announced tomorrow, what if Big Boss isn’t stable enough?”

“The only things that Big Boss is struggling with at the moment if very minimal, he will be able to attend the election ceremonies. Any other questions?”

Another hand was raised. “Where is the vice president, Ocelot?”

“He is with Big Boss, assisting in his recovery.”

“Speaking of Ocelot,” another reporter began. “What do they plan on doing when Big Boss enters the White House? Will Ocelot be the First Man as well as the Vice President?”

“That is not a question I am able to answer,” Kaz replied. “Questions regarding the relationship between Big Boss and Ocelot are only answerable by them.”

“What will your involvement be after the election?”

“I will be working with Big Boss, however my role at this time is unspecified,” Kaz said. “No more questions, please.” Kaz left the podium and began walking off stage.

“Wait, Mr. Miller,” a reporter screamed. “What about Big Boss’ children?”

At this, Kaz stopped and turned back to the podium. “Regarding the rumor of Big Boss having children,” he began. “Know that it is a truth. Big Boss is the father of two children. This knowledge of their existence was made to him only a month ago, they are staying with a member of the Diamond Dogs and not with Big Boss. This was agreed to by all parties involved and they will be living with Big Boss after the election.”

“What are the names of these children?”

“More information regarding the children will be given by Big Boss as soon as possible, after the election,” Kaz said. “Now, thank you all for attending.” Kaz took his leave, ignoring the rest of the questions being asked.  
***  
Big Boss straightened his tie in the mirror. Ocelot walked up behind him, snaking his arms around his waist and hugging him. “Hello there, Mr. President,” he said. The election had come and gone, revealing what everyone had already been suspecting. Big Boss had become the 45th President of the United States of America. 

Big Boss turned in Ocelot’s arms and faced him. “Hello,” he smiled, leaning in to kiss him.

“Boss,” Kaz said, snapping the two back into reality. “Please try to concentrate. You need to hurry up and get out there to make your acceptance speech.”

“Never any fun, are you?” Ocelot asked Kazuhira.

“Not when it comes to my job,” he replied.

Big Boss checked himself one more time in the mirror before walking onto the stage to address the country.

“I am honored to accept the title of 45th President of the United States of America and to serve you to the best of my abilities. I know that my connection to the United States is that of a non-traditional one, however, it does not change the fact that I care about this great country of ours,” he said. “Today marks the birth of a changed nation. A day that signifies our country will serve the people and believe in the people.”

The crowd began cheering.

“Perhaps ‘a changed nation’ is the wrong phrase to describe what is happening today. A nation unites us, but separates us from the rest of the world,” Big Boss said. “Patriotism is important, uniting people through a common cause, but exiling others is what needs to be changed. Uniting the world is what is needed to bring change. By doing this, we will be growing as a species, as many of us grew up from childhood to adulthood. Growing up means choosing how you're going to live your life. To do the right thing, you sometimes have to leave the things you care about behind. Parents, family, your homeland. This is the path that is needed to take course, starting with America. The American Dream defined that, ‘life should be better and richer and fuller for everyone, with opportunity for each according to ability or achievement.’ This is regardless of social class or circumstances of birth.”

Cheering erupted from the crowd, surprising Kaz and Ocelot back stage. They were very concerned by Big Boss’ speech causing uproar when he mentioned taking apart the very pillars of the United States government.

“Patriotism should mean the appreciation of the world, of all people, of all places. United under a single flag.”

Cheering, the people were cheering. Kaz couldn’t believe it. Big Boss’ dream, their dream, it was happening, and it was being broadcast across the world.

“I began my involvement with the United States as a child, turned into a soldier. Being a soldier has taught me that to fight is to work towards a goal. But, you should fight for what you believe in. We are all soldiers, fighting for our families, for our goals, for our ideals. But, fighting is meaningless at times. The world must be one country, one nation. I was a soldier, fighting with soldiers without borders, our purpose defined by the era we live in. We needed no reason to fight; we fought because we were needed. All of us are patriotic, in one way or another. We care about our country, but we must go beyond our borders, we must go beyond our home lands. In order to achieve true peace and freedom of wartime politics, we must create harmony between our neighbors and ourselves. We are the Patriots.”

Ocelot walked onto the stage to join Big Boss, receiving more cheering from the crowd. 

“Soldiers without borders are what we will become on our journey to unite the world,” Ocelot said. “World peace is not so impossible to imagine, but peace is not a natural state of being for humans. We must fight for peace if we are to achieve it. Big Boss said we need no reason to fight, but to fight when we are needed. With the events of the bombings, the shootings, and the fear across the world, even in our own back yards, it is apparent that the world needs peace, the world needs us.”

Kaz walked out onto the stage. Everyone knew about his missing limbs, they were staring people in the face every moment he walked out. But, he never addressed them and people never asked, worried that they would receive a bad reaction, that they would offend him. “We hold our rifles in missing hands. We stand tall on missing legs. We stride forward on the bones of our fallen. Then, and only then, are we alive. This "Pain" is ours and no one else's. A secret weapon we wield, out of sight. We will be stronger than ever. For our peace,” he said. “For the peace of the world. Why are we still here? Just to suffer?” Kaz asked the crowd. “Every night, I can feel my leg...and my arm...even my fingers. The body I've lost...the comrades I've lost...won't stop hurting...It's like they're all still there. This…this is why I fight for peace, because it is needed. It is needed by all of us. We will suffer no more.”  
***  
Eli and David watched their father’s acceptance speech with Strangelove and Hal. He was building an army, that was plain enough to see. But, the world was choosing to ignore it, blinded by his words of peace. Peace and unity was what the world wanted, they didn’t care who gave it to them. David understood where the world was coming from. The ends justify the means. It was something the world had believed in for thousands of years. The winners are the ones who recite history and their father would be the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am unhappy with the ending of this chapter, but I couldn't waste any more of my patience with trying to fix it over and over. I am sorry for the rushed feeling of the ending. There will be one more chapter for this story. Thank you for all the readers who have continued to read this and for being patient with my posting schedule being all over the place.


	6. Chapter 6

Moving into the White House was annoying, Eli concluded. Boxes were covering the living area and halls, making it difficult to navigate through the house. Their father had made arrangements for a moving company to take care of transport, but the workers were slow. Eli hated waiting. He had done enough of it for the past month, waiting to finally be with his father. He had so much to ask him and so much to blame him for.

Strangelove called Morpho to bring them to the White House. Eli and David sat quietly in the car with Strangelove and Hal as they rode to their new home. One that they would share with their father. 

“How far is the White House?” Hal asked.

“We will be there in about two hours,” Morpho told him.

That was two hours of being cooped up in a car with people Eli hated that he was beginning to care for slightly. Strangelove was strict, but fair and caring. Hal was only a child, living what Eli and David had lost, still innocent and always trying to help. David was his brother, his other half, and the constant reminder that Eli was the weaker of the two. Eli received all the recessive genes, while David received all the dominate ones. In Eli’s mind, David carried the stronger of their father’s genes. The genes that had made Big Boss so successful and aided in creating the greatest soldier in the world. Eli acted out in an attempt to create the illusion of being the stronger of the two.

It didn’t take long for Hal to fall asleep, his head resting in David’s lap. The two had been as thick as thieves since Eli and David moved in with Strangelove and her son. David soon followed Hal’s lead, resting his head against the window and dozing off, leaving only Eli and Strangelove. 

“Eli, what do you hope to achieve with a relationship with your father?” She asked. “He may not be the man you think he is.”

“I want to know why I’m the weaker son,” he said.

“What do you mean?”

“Why did I receive all the recessive genes?”

“Eli,” Strangelove began. “That’s not how genes work. Recessive and dominate do not translate to weak and strong in that sense. It just means that David got the most common genes and you received the ones that were less common.”

“But he trumps me, anyways,” Eli told her. “At the institute, we were tested for our physical and mental strengths. He would surpass me at everything. He is the better soldier and the better son. I want to know why.”

“That is just another mystery that science has yet to discover the meaning of,” she told him. “It has nothing to do with you two, just with science. Besides, even if David is a better soldier at the moment, it does not mean it will be that way forever. Do not see it as a failure on your part; see it as something to strive for. I think you and David are lovely sons, both of you. You feel like my own children and I love you equally. ”

“That’s how we were created,” Eli said. “David and I are clones, we know this. They made us in an attempt to breed super soldiers. Les Enfants Terribles,” he said. “The Terrible Children. That’s what they wanted.”

“You act out as a form of revenge?” She asked.

“You could say that,” Eli answered. “It’s also a way of proving I’m different from David. He used to be blonde, you know. They managed to change his hair to grow brown. He looks more like our father. I’m blonde, unlike our father. They wanted us to look different and now we act different.” Eli looked out the window. It was getting cloudy as they drove. “I think it’s going to rain, soon” he said.  
***  
Ocelot and Big Boss greeted Strangelove and the boys when they arrived at the White House. Ocelot was skeptic when Big Boss asked him to join him. Strangelove was an odd character and gave him unease, but he eventually agreed.

“Good to see you again, Big Boss,” Strangelove said when they arrived.

“Good to see you, too,” he replied. “You remember Ocelot,” he motioned to his lover and vice president.

“Of course,” she said. “I’m still trying to place why you are so familiar.”

“Well,” Big Boss said, choosing his words carefully. “It brings me joy to have you all here, at last.”

“Joy,” Strangelove said to herself. “The Joy,” she looked at Ocelot and gave him a soft smile. “You look just like your mother.”

Ocelot looked scandalized, how did this woman know his mother. Even worse, bringing her up in front of him and Big Boss. “What do you mean?” He demanded.

“Ocelot,” Big Boss began. “She knew The Boss before Operation: Snake Eater.”

“How?” He asked her, almost in a whisper, scared to know of his mother’s life that she held so secretly from him.

“Your mother and I,” Strangelove paused. “We worked together. She was brilliant.”

Big Boss knew the truth of how Strangelove and The Boss were involved. He knew Strangelove was still in love with The Boss and that was the only reason she stayed to help the Diamond Dogs. Her marriage to Huey was odd, to say the least, but he gave her Hal before they divorced and he disappeared. 

“My mother is not something I want to discuss, if you please,” Ocelot told her, regaining his composure. “But, I would like to discuss your living arrangements here with your son and the boys.”

“Yes,” Big Boss continued, knowing he would receive words from Ocelot when they were alone. “We have two rooms set up, one for Strangelove and one large room for the three boys to share.”  
***  
Big Boss took Strangelove and the boys to their rooms while Ocelot went to theirs, claiming he had papers to fill out. After showing Strangelove her room, they stopped at the boys’ room.

“There is a bunk bed and a separate bed,” Big Boss said, revealing a large room with the beds, a toy box for Hal’s toys, and a desk. “We’ll have anything else you boys need brought in.”

The boys went into the room, Hal and David claimed the bunk beds, while Eli got the separate bed. This made Strangelove worry a bit, unsure how Eli would feel being exiled like that. He showed no emotion towards the claiming of the beds, but that much was expected. 

“If you would allow me,” Big Boss began. “I would like to speak to my sons in private.”

Strangelove nodded and took Hal to explore more of their new home.

With the two boys alone, Big Boss sat on Eli’s bed, while they sat on the bottom of the bunk bed. “I know this is weird,” he began.

“No more odd than our entire lives have been,” Eli said, bitterly.

“I’m sure they have been and I’m sorry for that,” Big Boss said.

“How can you be?” Eli demanded. “You didn’t even know about us until a little while ago. David and I have only had each other in that institute. We were never children,” he said, angrily. “We were raised as soldiers.” 

David sat silently next to his brother, agreeing with what was said. However, he didn’t blame their father as his brother did. As Eli said, he didn’t even know they existed. “We were created to be super soldiers,” David added.”But, that’s not your fault. You didn’t know about us, what could you do?”

“That’s why I want you to be here. I want to make right with what has happened,” their father said. “You two are my sons and I want to be in your lives. I want you to be a part of my life.”

“What about the Patriots?” Eli asked. “You’re building a worldwide army.”

“That’s something to discuss another time. ”  
***  
Adamska waited for John in their room for about ten minutes before he got bored and decided to look for him himself. He heard the sound of his lover’s voice coming from the room the boys would be staying in. Adamska knocked on the door. John opened it, revealing David and Eli in the room with him. Strangelove and her son where nowhere to be found.

“I’m sorry for interrupting,” he said. “I didn’t realize you were speaking to your sons, I’ll leave you alone.” 

“No, come in,” John said. “They need to properly meet you, anyways.”

Eli saw Adamska and narrowed his eyes. Adamska knew he had to be Ocelot with him. Ocelot the spy, not Adamska the man. Big Boss brought him to sit on the bed. 

“Eli, David, this is Ocelot. He is my vice president,” Big Boss said. “He is also someone very special in my life.”

“We watch the news,” Eli said, as if he was speaking to an ignorant child.

“Yeah,” agreed David. “We know you two are boyfriends.”

“That was easy,” Ocelot said.

Eli still had his eyes narrowed at Ocelot. Ocelot knew this kid was trouble and would be the cause for a lot of future headaches. 

“So, you do understand that Ocelot will always be with us?” Big Boss asked.

“Duh,” Eli said. “We’re educated, not idiots.”  
***  
As much as Adamska didn’t care for Eli, the boy was certainly going to keep things interesting. Adamska and John left the boys to get accustomed to their new room, telling Strangelove and Hal that they were done speaking to the boys, tonight, and went to their room.

“We still have something to discuss,” Adamska told John.

“I know,” John said, toeing off his shoes and preparing for bed.

“I don’t want to talk about her. I don’t want to talk about the people she knew or the people that she changed,” Adamska said. “I don’t want to think about what she did before she met The Sorrow, or after. I don’t want to meet her former colleges. I don’t want to think about the woman who worked for the U.S. government. I don’t want to think of the woman who became a war hero. I don’t want to think of the woman who became a legend,” he said, crawling into bed, next to John. “I don’t want to think of the woman her abandoned her child.”

John held Adamska as he cried for what seemed like the first time since the two had known each other.  
***  
Kaz woke up in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. Living in the White House was something he had to get used to. One thing he was used to, however, was DD leaping on his bed and waking him up with puppy kisses. It was something that has happened since the day Ocelot began staying in Big Boss’ room and DD moved in with Kaz and that morning was no different.

“DD, down!” Kaz told the wolf dog. 

DD backed off and stared at his handiwork. Kaz had drool in his hair and on his face. 

“I really need to call the dog trainer about you,” he said.

After a shower, Kaz and DD joined the rest of the occupants in the dining area for breakfast.

“Boss,” Kaz began after settling into his chair. “We need to see a dog trainer about DD.”

“I’ll train DD,” Ocelot offered.

“Ocelot training hounds?” Big Boss asked.

“Only DD,” he replied.

“Anything will be an improvement,” Kaz said, beginning him meal.

A member of the Ocelot Unit walked into the dining area, saluting Ocelot. 

“At ease,” he told the man.

“Sir, we have information regarding Huey Emmerich,” the Ocelot Unit member stated, handing Ocelot a folder.

“Thank you,” Ocelot said. “You may leave.”

“What does it say?” Kaz asked as Ocelot opened the folder.

Ocelot looked at the table, seeing Strangelove, Hal, and the boys. He then looked at Big Boss for approval.

“It’s fine,” he said, also wanting to know what the news was.

Ocelot nodded, looking back to the contents of the folder. There was a profile for Huey Emmerich and two others. One was a woman and the other was her daughter, who appeared to be a newborn. “Huey remarried and has a step child,” Ocelot said. 

“Who is this woman?” Kaz asked.

“Julie Danziger,” he said. “A British woman who was pregnant before Huey left. The child it’s his.”

“What is the name of the child?” Strangelove asked, curious.

“Emma Danziger,” Ocelot told her.

“My sister?” Hal asked.

Strangelove looked at her son. “Yes,” she said. “Emma is your stepsister.”  
***  
“You know, boss,” Kaz said. “We still haven’t addressed your children to the public. We need to keep the illusion of transparency.”

“Your right, prepare the press conference,” Big Boss said.  
***  
“Only a week after that amazing acceptance speech, our newest president, Big Boss, has scheduled a press conference. We will be airing this across the globe,” said the reporter. “The leader of the United States will address the people of the world in five minutes.”  
***  
“Are you sure you’re ready?” Kaz asked. “You know what you’re going to say?”

“Yes, Kaz,” Big Boss said. “I will only mention what they need to know that will stop any more questions about the boys.” Big Boss looked over to where David and Eli were. The two were sitting on a couch with Hal. David and Hal were playing rock, paper, scissors, while Eli was watching.

Big Boss walked out to the stage, the crowd began cheering as he got to the podium. “As many know, I am the father of two children,” he began. “The Patriots are here to create peace within the world, but without knowing what is happening, peace will be harder to achieve. I am here today to keep information known. I have two sons, both twelve years old and was not aware of their existence until recently, but they have joined me in living in the White House. I have been absent for their entire lives, but I am now working on staying in their lives from here on out,” he told the crowd. “Ocelot and I are trying our hardest to be the fathers that the boys deserve.”

“Big Boss,” a reporter began. “Who is the children’s mother?”

“The mother of my sons is a former work colleague,” Big Boss told them. “Sadly, she passed away. In her will, she requested I was to be made aware of the existence of my children.”

“How does Ocelot feel about you having children?”

“Ocelot and I have discussed the matter and he understands that they are here to stay. He accepts them as his own and loves them,” Big Boss said, unsure as to how Ocelot actually felt about the children. He knew the man had issues regarding family and children, but Eli and David were there to stay. “As far as Ocelot and I having children of our own, we have not discussed the prospect of it happening.”

“Where are your sons?” A reporter asked.

“They are back stage, but do not wish to make a public appearance like this.” Big Boss explained. “They want to try to live the most normal lives they can in this abnormal situation they have been place into.”

The crowd’s people began nodding to each other, understanding what Big Boss meant.

“Thank you very much for having me,” Big Boss said, concluding the press conference. “I must return to my children.”

Big Boss walked back stage, returning to David, Eli, and Kaz. The sound of the crowd continuing to ask questions echoed in the background.

“Where is Ocelot?” Kaz asked, just noticing the man’s absence.   
***  
Ocelot typed away at the computer in front of him. The Raven and the Octopus had been sedated in an attempt to calm them down. Putting them in a coma was the next option if they continued their inability to control their tempers. The Mantis continued his calm nature, thankfully. The Wolf had been captured after a shoot out finally rendered her unconscious thanks to tranquilizer darts. Ocelot’s headache had begun settling down. The FOXHOUND unit was almost complete. All it needed was its commander: Big Boss.

“Commander Ocelot,” an Ocelot Unit member entered the room. “The civil war in Liberia has come to a standstill. We have gotten word of a camp run by child soldiers, should we respond?”

“What is the state of their leader?” Ocelot asked.

“Capable,” the Ocelot Unit member responded. “Very capable, the scouting unit has reported that he commanded an attack against a nearby patrol group, wiping them out with no casualties on their end.”

“Retrieve their commander and as many children as you can,” he told the member. “What is his name?”

“We believe his real name is Jack, but he goes by Raiden.”  
***  
Kaz returned to the White House with Big Boss and the children. Strangelove stayed at the house while Hal went with the boys. With Ocelot MIA, Kaz saw this as the perfect time to speak with Big Boss about some stuff that, not concerned him, but peaked his curiosity, regarding the vice president.

“Boss, I’d like to speak with you,” Kaz said.

“Of course,” Big Boss said, leading Kaz to one of the offices. Once they were alone, Big Boss turned to Kaz. “What did you want to discuss?”

“I wanted to ask you about the Star of Bethlehem.”

“The Star of Bethlehem?” Big Boss asked, having a good idea where the question was leading.

“More specifically, you and Ocelot’s connection to it,” he said. “Please satisfy my curiosity, boss.”

“Okay,” Big Boss said. Ocelot wouldn’t mind, he thought. “The Star of Bethlehem is a flower that can be found in parts of Russia. When I fought The Boss, it was in a field of them. By the end, the field was red with blood. The pure white of the flower stood out, just like The Boss did on the battlefield her entire life. Ocelot knew the flower meant something to me. The Boss meant something to both of us,” he said, leaving out that The Boss was Ocelot’s mother. “The flower has become a symbol of meaning for us. Not just about The Boss, but our meaning to each other. Ocelot bringing the Star of Bethlehem to me in the hospital conveyed what words could not.”

“Like an act of love?” Kaz asked.

“More than that,” Big Boss said. “Love, loyalty, eternal devotion,” he trailed off. “It has the meaning that you feel, but can’t express. It’s pure. It’s raw.”

Kaz knew he would have never had this with Big Boss. What Big Boss shared with Ocelot was something that nobody could ever share with either man. Curiosity satisfied, Big Boss and Kaz left to join the others. Neither spoke of the conversation.  
***  
Adamska returned that night with a folder of all the FOXHOUND member profiles in hand. Raiden’s child army was being detained by Ocelot Unit members.

“You’re back late,” John greeted as Adamska walked through the door and into their room. John had stayed up, looking through paper work and planning a bill to send to the European Union regarding joining the Patriots. 

“Yes, well, I have a good explanation for it,” Adamska replied. He held out the folder to his lover. “You may want to look at this.”

“FOXHOUND?” John asked, looking through the profiles. “What is this?”

“I’ve been working on my own projects for the Patriots,” Adamska told him. “They need a commander.”

“And you want me to command them.” It was no question, just a stated fact.

“Of course,” he replied.

“No,” John replied.

“What?” Adamska replied, surprised.

“I said, no.”

“I heard you,” Adamska said. “Why?”

“We have two perfectly capable boys in the other room,” he told Adamska. “It’s about time we implemented them into the plan.”

“Your sons?”Adamska asked, sitting on their bed.

“I’m not talking about Hal, Adamska.”

“David is too reserved, he could never command his own unit. He’s too much like you. Solo missions.”

“Then don’t train David,” John said.

“Eli?”

“Why not?” John asked. “You know, he reminds me of another young commander I crossed paths with in Russia.”

“Please,” Adamska said, not noticing John crawling towards him. “Eli is too hot headed and,” Adamska was cut off by John’s mouth over his.

“And just like you were,” John finished.

Adamska blushed, knowing John was on to something. “Well, maybe I can see if he’s capable of commanding FOXHOUND.”

“Our boys are more like us than we think,” John told Adamska. 

“Our boys?” Adamska asked.

“Yes, they are our boys.”

“Ours,” Adamska said to himself. “I like that. Yours and mine.” 

John nodded, pulling Adamska towards him and pushing the papers out of the way. He missed his lover that day and planned on making up for his absence.  
***  
A month had passed and the Patriots were still working things out with the EU regarding a merge. Ocelot had spoken with Eli about training. The boy was hesitant at first, not trusting Ocelot, but eventually gave in. Big Boss spoke to Kaz about training David in stealth. At first Kaz thought it was a joke, but seeing that Big Boss was serious, began speaking to members of the Diamond Dogs about assisting in training. During training, another boy was brought in, Frank Jaeger. He was an imprisoned child soldier showing promise as an ally. He and David got along and Frank eventually began training under Kaz as well.

Big Boss walked into the meeting room, finding Kaz, Ocelot, Eli, David, and Frank. Frank had impressed him and he allowed Frank to be included in their group for what he had planned.

He stopped in the room, facing the boys, Kaz and Ocelot stood on Big Boss’ left and right. “Today is an important day,” he told the boys. “Soldiers must keep their names secret from enemies. They could be anywhere. Disguised as comrades, civilians, and even as family. That is why the three of you will be receiving code names. These names will be yours to keep. Your true names should be guarded with the upmost priority.” Big Boss turned to glance at Ocelot, knowing that their knowledge of each other’s names was a sign of eternal loyalty.

“Eli,” Ocelot said. “You are now Liquid Snake.”

“David,” Kaz said. “You are now Solid Snake.”

“Frank,” Big Boss said. “You will be known as Gray Fox.”

The three boys saluted the men in front of them. “Yes, sir,” they said in unison.

Big Boss smiled at the three boys in front of him. Liquid and Solid, his children. Gray Fox, a new ally. These would be the building blocks of the new world. A world controlled by the Patriots.  
***  
“We have Raiden,” the Ocelot Unit member said.

“Bring him here,” Ocelot said.

The child commander was brought into the underground bunker the Ocelot Unit used. The child commander was not like the usual child soldiers brought in. He was not screaming and yelling, trying to escape. No, he wasn’t even restrained. No more than eight years old, Raiden walked into the room with escorts, calm and cool headed. 

“Jack,” Ocelot greeted. “Nice to finally meet you.

Raiden gave no sign of surprise when his birth name came from the lips of Ocelot. “The pleasure is mine,” he replied. He was well spoken. It was obvious he was not a normal child.

“Raiden,” Ocelot began. “How would you like to join the Patriots?”  
***  
John walked to his room. It had been a long day or training. The boys were learning fast. Eli was still a handful, but Adamska could control him.

On the night stand, John spied a vase holding five Star of Bethlehams. Adamska left a flower for him, John, Eli, David, and another. John knew it wasn’t for Kaz or Frank, that only left one other. There was only one person.

“I haven't forgotten what you told me, Boss,” John said. “We have no tomorrow: but there's still hope for the future. In our struggle to survive the present, we push the future farther away. Will I see it in my lifetime? Probably not. Which means there's no time to waste. Someday the world will no longer need us; no need for the gun, or the hand to pull the trigger. I have to drag out the demon inside me, build a better future. That's what I,” he paused. “What we will leave as our legacy.” He sighed. “Another mission, right Boss?” The flowers stared back, silently. He knew he wouldn’t receive a response. All he could do was continue training the soldiers of tomorrow, Liquid, Solid, and Gray Fox. His time holding a gun was long gone, he had to accept that. 

He did accept that.

Just as he came to accept the sacrifice of The Boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. That is the end. Thank you for reading, thank you for your kudos, thank you my one reader to comment! I am currently working on another piece, but it will not be in the Metal Gear fandom. I don't know when I will return, but thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't understand politics, I just make things up.


End file.
